I've Been Busy
by soveryunpretty
Summary: During New Moon, Edward never came back. Over two years later and Bella and her new companion run into Rosalie unexpectedly. Has Bella finally done something to deserve Rosalie's scorn? BellaxEdward Rated T for possible language. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Where to begin. . . This story came about by me writing a ton of stories only to have someone write basically the same story and update it before me. I finally got frustrated and wrote a story with all of the main themes of Twilight fanfics in one story. Much of the conflict is set in the past when this story takes place, but hey, always room for more problems, right? Basically, instead of being the story you've read a hundred times already, this will be every story you've ever read put into one. Hopefully it won't be a total train wreck. This takes place about two and a half years after Edward left in New moon. No visions of cliffs, no Volturi suicide missions, no Edward coming back. ****This story will be in Bella's point of view unless I tell you otherwise. ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor any of it's characters.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I let out a slow sigh as I parked, the notes of my lullaby filling the rental car before escaping into the night through the cracked window. You can't imagine my surprise to find said birthday present under the floorboards of my now abandoned room, but with it came the familiar frustration and pain.

This song always sounded so much better live.

My arms quickly tightened around my chest. I once pondered the pain I was experiencing now. I wondered if after I died, would I still feel this heartache, this bursting at the seams? Well, to answer, becoming a vampire only made the pain worse. I never wanted this eternity without _him_. I sighed again. After all this time I still can't bring myself to say his name.

Coming to Denali had been a mistake, as Jake had correctly predicted. Stupid werewolf with his stupid habit of being right. Tanya's house was lovely, but I could smell his scent, stale with age on the air of the vast house.

I didn't know whether to run in the opposite direction without a word, or to curl up and never take another breath without his precious smell entering my nose. Ultimately the decision was made for me. We had to leave. At the thought of 'we' I spun in my seat to gaze at my companion, silent in the back.

It was my surprise to see her wide awake, that sneaky little thing. Though my daughter was brought into this world receiving. . . mixed reviews. . . I was her biggest fan. I affectionately took in her features, though I knew I could never forget them.

Her bright, blue eyes stared back with a quiet understanding. That girl could see into my soul, I swear it. My eyes broke from her gaze and lowered to her tiny little nose, framed by her Plump cheeks, which had inherited their mommy's color. Full cupid bow lips, also mine, opened just enough to let out a soft giggle to have captured my attention. To crown her head was a bed full of golden curls, like silk.

It was obvious to all who saw her that she was mine, but the blond hair and blue eyes marked the identity to all residents of Forks, Washington of her father. I stopped my thoughts there, no use dwelling in the past; I had a whole future to worry about. I turned back to Layla, chuckling a bit at the memory of Charlie, Renee and I thinking of baby names. Charlie won; apparently he was an Eric Clapton fan, who knew?

We would come up with names,I remembered, then score them on how much they were liked, and then add up the points. As you could probably tell, we were in dire need of entertainment. Renee, Phil and Charlie in the same house were pretty tense. Phil had tried to play our little game too, but after his first suggestion was unknowingly Alice, Renee told him he couldn't play. Poor guy.

I shook my head to dispel my wandering thoughts. Shutting off the car, I stepped into cool night air and liberated the bouncing child from her car seat. She took a few steps in the wrong direction before plopping back on her diaper- padded behind. She didn't have my clumsiness, thank heavens, but at only one year, two months, she had some growing to do before running over this uneven ground.

As I swooped down and hoisted her into my pale arms, two things happened at once. The wind picked up, carrying with it the scent of another vampire, and I heard a voice I most certainly was not expecting.

"Edward? Edward I heard the song and I-" she was cut short seeing me. I pivoted slowly, in complete denial of the current situation, to stare into the eyes of none other than Rosalie Lillian Hale.

"B-Bella?" I'm sorry but did Rosalie just stutter? I'm impressed. "You're. . . well you're,"

"Dead?" I supplied. She continued to stare, emotions flying across her face faster than I could catch them. I waited in silence, giving her time to collect her thoughts.

"How long?" she demanded. She didn't need to specify.

"About two months" her eyes lowered to the child in my arms and her eyes widened more than I thought possible.

"Then how?" she looked between the child and I in obvious bewilderment. It was almost amusing.

"I handle myself rather well," I answered proudly, then my eyes narrowed into slits. "Besides," I started. "I don't leave family behind." Her face showed shock and realization. She quickly caught herself and her face twisted into a patronizing sneer.

"Yours, huh?" she sounded bitter and sarcastic. I tightened my arms around Layla defiantly. She was going to use this against me. I almost wanted to punch Rose in the face, but _that's not what good mommies do in front of children_ I thought humorlessly.

"She is." I replied coolly, though I was terrified. I worried first about Layla being between two vampires, then about what seeing Rosalie's familiar face would do to my composure. Rose's smirk increased as she stepped forward to examine Layla up close.

"Mike Newton am I right?" _Don't you dare cry, Bella. I won't forgive you if you cry. _I nodded tightly, causing Rosalie to push the air out of her lips slowly in a dramatic sigh. "Well, I'm impressed. You got over my brother really fast. How old is she?" _Don't cry. Don't cry. _My resolve was wavering.

"Almost 15 months," I choked out. Rosalie's tone cut through me like a knife, and though I knew her accusations to be false, I felt guilty and utterly humiliated.

"Wow Bella, six months before conceiving children? With Newton no less. I wonder what Edward would say-"

"Just stop it!" I cut her off, thick venomous tears rolling down my cheeks, part of my good-for-nothing power. That sure took long, I thought thick with sarcasm. How long was that Bella? Two minutes before crying? Nice. Even as a vampire I was just so damn _human_. I was sure Rosalie had a satisfied grin on her face, but I had buried my face in Layla's little neck trying desperately to compose my sobs.

I wanted to turn and run, never looking back, but I had never run with Layla before. I refused to scare her with the speed. Knowing her though, she'd just laugh. Now I knew how _he _had felt about me. She took everything so coolly. Just as I was regaining my calm façade, another voice cut through the wind making me want to scream.

"Rose!" her voice was sharp and scolding. Alice stepped from the shadows of the outlying trees. She turned to me first. "I'm sorry. I had a vision and I tried to get here as fast I could. I'm so sorry." Rosalie opened her mouth to snap back at Alice, but Alice was a step ahead. Her head whipped around to a gorgeous blond fast, even by vampire standards. "Not another word Rosalie Hale! You don't know anything!"

I winced. That meant that Alice did know something. How many somethings she happened to know was a mystery, but I was scared to know. She turned back to me. "Bella, stay with us for tonight at least. Everyone misses you, and I think you should fill everyone in on all that has happened since we left." I stiffened. "Edward isn't with us. . ." she added for my benefit, seeing my panic. I slowly nodded and let her take my hand, far too emotionally exhausted to argue with her now. Her fingertips had barely grazed my skin before she gasped and pulled away. _Oh, the warmth. _

"I'll explain later," I promised with a sheepish grin. She nodded and grabbed my hand. I noticed the awestruck expression on her face. _It's not that impressive. She can see the future and she's impressed my hand is warm?_

As the tiny vampire pulled me back to my temporary car, I reasoned with myself that I wasn't going to see the family, it was because they'd have a better place for Layla to sleep than whatever cheap hotel I would've rented for the night. I knew it was a pathetic excuse. I was dying to see them again, if only for a few hours. No pun intended.

I thought absently as I rebuckled the slightly confused child into her car seat that I was surprised Rosalie hadn't spoken up in such a long time. I looked up to find her gone, probably to warn everyone of my arrival. Alice took the driver's seat, for which I was grateful. I watched her face carefully as she started the car and the CD player immediately went back to my lullaby. A huge smile on spread across her face, but her eyes were sad.

"It has been so long since I've heard this," she looked wistful, looking into the past rather than the future for once. I remained silent as I brought my hands up to my face, wiping away my traitorous tears. They were venom, which made them unpleasantly thick and sticky. I grimaced. "You'll explain that later too, then?" Alice asked, indicating the moisture coating my face.

I nodded, grateful she wasn't bombarded me with questions. That thought brought me back to my earlier worry. She probably didn't have many questions, she already knew. I cleared my throat out of habit.

"Alice," I hesitated. "How much have you actually seen. . . from the past couple years I mean." I winced slightly. I sounded like an idiot.

"Not much. I've actually only had one vision of you since we left. It was an argument," she hesitated, expecting me to pick up after her. "With your mother. . ." Oh, so she knew. "I wanted to come home, to see how you were, but Jasper convinced me not to. If I had seen anything about what happened. . . I would've-"

"Its fine Alice," I reassured her. "I wasn't in much of a healthy state beforehand anyways." She nodded in understanding before letting the subject drop.

As she continued on to our destination, we kept silent, lost in our own musings. I rested my forehead on the cool glass of the window and gazed out to the trees enveloping the road in the darkness. Rosalie without a doubt hated me now. I shuddered as I remembered how cold her voice was. As if reading my thoughts, Alice spoke up.

"Don't worry about Rosalie. Nobody knows about what happened, not even Jasper, and once she finds out, she'll feel absolutely terrible." I looked at her questioningly.

"Does she have to know? Do I really have to tell everyone?" I was suddenly worried again. Alice sent me a hard glance.

"You are family to us, Bella. We deserve to know." Crap. She had me there. Well about the deserving to know part, not so much about me being family though. I nodded regretfully, this wouldn't be much fun. We pulled into a long drive and finally arrived at a large red brick house, green shutters outlining the abundant windows. I vaguely noted that the house was beautiful, as expected, but it was muffled by the thoughts screaming in realization that I'd soon be recounting memories I didn't wish to look back upon.

We sat there for a few minutes, but I made no effort to move from my seat.

"She's beautiful you know, Layla. Esme will be absolutely thrilled to meet her," Alice paused before continuing, debating whether to continue. She finally decided to end it there, leaving me thoroughly frustrated. I left the car and began to make my way to the back door before Alice stopped me again.

"Do you think I could carry her?" she asked sheepishly. I smiled and nodded, watching as Alice started bouncing. _Now there was the Alice I knew._ As she cradled Layla carefully in her arms, I didn't need Jasper's gift to know how excited she was. Layla quickly giggled in approval before tightening her arms around Alice's icy neck, who looked like she'd be crying if she could.

I made my way to the front door with Alice in tow. When I finally arrived at the huge wooden contraption, I stopped, not sure of myself. _What will their reaction be? Would they be upset I was here? Would they be as angry about Layla as Rosalie was? And why wasn't Edward_-cringe- _with them? _

I shook these thoughts from my head and raised my shaking hand to the doorknob. Before I could touch it, the door was swung open from the inside revealing a sobbing Esme. She pulled me into a tight hug that would have obliterated any human subjected to it. Gazing over her shaking shoulder, my eyes met the rest of the Cullens, minus one of course.

As Esme slowly pulled away, she spoke softly into my ear.

"It's wonderful to see you again Bella. It was like losing a daughter." She finished with a sad smile, which I reflected. Alice walked around us through the door carting a star struck Layla, who immediately had the room wrapped around her finger. Alice passed her to Esme, who received the same hugging treatment as Alice.

"No sense of self-preservation either," Emmett muttered with a guffaw. I looked at my long lost big brother. "Hey there Bella," God, I missed them.

"We missed you too," Jasper smiled reassuringly before nullifying my nervousness with a wave of calm. I sent him a thankful smile. Carlisle cleared his throat to grab our attention before giving me a pointed glance. I sighed.

"Welcome Bella, I must say you're a surprise as always." His eyes trailed to my daughter and rested there, looking affectionate already.

"I suppose I should explain a few things then?" I supplied lightly. The family nodded their agreement and led me to the various couches placed around the room. I realized with the huge distraction of seeing everyone again I hadn't taken in an inch of my surroundings. Knowing that I was welcome for the time being, I admired Esme's job well done. I sat down and my eyes returned to the group of vampires still gazing at Layla and I curiously. Carlisle broke the silence.

"I think you'd better start from the beginning. . ."

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Please review. Constructive ****criticism is welcome, but please make**** it helpful. This is my first ****fanfic****, so I'm very eager to get feedback. I know that this first chapter probably left you a thousand questions, but they'll be answered in due time. If I ever don't clear anything up though, feel free to ask. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**::sighs:: I have no willpower. I posted the first chapter, waited a while, then after reading my first three reviews, which were all good, I freaked out and immediately started typing this. Completely hopeless.****Well, I better get this started now that I've made a fool of myself in front of my family. ****I apologize that much of this chapter, especially the beginning is information you already know.**

I looked around, still anxious. I snorted watching as Jasper wiggled uncomfortably in his seat, earning a glare and an overwhelming wave of calm that would've had me unconscious if I could sleep. It still couldn't slice through my nerves. The beginning of my story started when they left, and I wasn't quite sure what to say. Jasper, still quite agitated spoke up.

"Relax Bella. You feel like someone's going to jump up and attack you." I thought back to the last time I had seen Jasper, when he _did _jump up and attack me. I felt guilty as soon as the thought crossed my mind. I never blamed him. Jasper realized what he had said and immediately opened his mouth.

"Don't," I started before he could. "I never blamed you. Please don't apologize, it is completely fine. No hard feelings whatsoever." He visibly relaxed. "Besides, I wouldn't be surprised had Rosalie taken my head as a prize earlier." I tried to lighten the mood. Everyone gave Rose a scolding glance as she muttered something too low for even me to hear.

I took a deep breath and decided the safest place to look was my little Layla, currently being bounced happily on Esme's knee. She seemed completely enthralled by Emmett, her motives a complete mystery to me. Well, they had been a complete mystery until she suddenly pointed at him and cried out.

"Bear!" Emmett burst into laughter while I shoved my head in my hands. I knew he wouldn't be offended, but it was embarrassing for my brilliant daughter's first words in front of the Cullens to be a comparison of Emmett to his favorite food. "Big bear!" she repeated, happily.

"Huge bear." Emmett corrected, before stealing her away from Esme, much to her dismay, and turning back to me. "I like her already." He declared her firmly while hoisting her up to sit on her shoulders. Layla took the opportunity to grab two heaping fistfuls of Emmett's hair. Her yellow cotton dress bunched up to her knees, while she swung her legs back and forth. Did nothing faze this child?

Carlisle had to ruin the mood by reminding me of the situation. "Start anytime you like, Bella," I was tempted to growl at him. Jasper forcefully sent a wave of reassurance and trust at me and I quickly gave up.

"Alright! Alright!" I cried. I raised my hands as if to block the waves of trust slapping me in the face. I heard Alice giggle from her place beside her husband. Despite our light banter, I was sad again. I must be giving Jasper a headache. "Well, I guess it started when you left. I was. . ." I hesitated.

"Go on, Bella," Esme encouraged.

"I was destroyed." I finished in a ragged whisper. Only one sentence out of my mouth and I was already struggling. I guarded my mind of the sight of the trees flying by as I followed _him_ crying out his name the whole time. Nobody had anyone to say. They all had matching faces of depression looking intently in different directions, like the first time I had saw them.

"To be completely honest," I continued, "I was catatonic for the first week. I stopped eating, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything." I looked worriedly at Esme. Her gaze was still stuck to the floor, but her breathing sounded strangled and shallow. She looked up, noticing my silence, and nodded to keep going.

"I was, however, conscious enough to notice when my mother arrived and started packing up my things." I winced at the memory of how I had acted. "I refused to leave. I tried to appease Charlie the best I could. I went back to school, and I did my homework and chores religiously. Months passed, and I believed I had won Charlie over, but he saw right through me."

I chuckled humorlessly. Layla began whimpering and struggling on Emmett's shoulders until he lowered her to his lap. She quickly lowered herself to the floor with the utmost care before running over to me, arms wide. I complied to her wishes and she curled into my lap, getting comfortable and breathing deeply.

Esme took this as sign to put her to bed and took Layla, who was already drifting into unconsciousness to another room of the house. I waited politely for her return, though she'd be able to hear me just fine from anywhere in the massive house.

"As I was saying, Charlie noticed. He threatened to send me home to Renee, saying he didn't know what to do with me anymore. I promised him I would start to spend time with my friends again, but really, all of them could have moved away and I wouldn't have noticed. When I saw their faces as I spoke up at lunch, I realized how out of it I had actually been. . ." I paused, refusing to meet any of their faces.

"Oh you poor dear," Esme breathed. She looked like she would be crying and I felt bad. Maybe I should lie and tell them I was fine. . . Jasper brought me out of my dishonest thoughts.

"Bella. . .?" he stopped. "I've always wondered. . . What did Edward say when we left? Hearing your reaction, and feeling your emotions as you remember it, well it makes me suspicious." I was suddenly confused. They didn't already know? I thought the Cullens kept no secrets.

"He said- he said he didn't want me. I wasn't good for him. He told me he didn't love me and he promised that he would make it so that it was like he never existed." I choked out. "He hid my birthday presents under the floorboards of my room. He took any pictures with him in them and put them away. The tickets to Jacksonville, and the cd with his music. . ." I trailed off slowly growing hysterical. My head snapped to Esme. "When I found them the tickets had expired, I'm so sorry Esme."

For the second time that night, the tears flowed over, running down to my chin before pattering onto my lap.

"That bastard!" Emmett leapt from his designated spot next to Rosalie. He began pacing the floor furiously, and I mourned the poor carpet under his feet. I had never seen him so upset. My eyes shot worriedly to the doorway through which Layla had disappeared through earlier. Her heartbeat remained regular, reassuring me she still slept. She must have been tired.

"Language Emmett!" Esme reprimanded. Emmett continued to pace, his injudicious steps practically shaking the whole house.

"How could he _say _that! What was he thinking? Edward is such an _idiot!_" Emmett continued. I noticed that though Alice stayed silent where she sat, she looked murderously angry. Like a vampire, I noted. Carlisle wore identical masks of shock and disappointment.

"Emmett please," I pleaded. "My daughter. . ." I reminded him softly. He finally looked remorseful and resumed his seat without another word. After a minute I was satisfied.

"Please proceed Bella. You were talking about your friends?" Esme prompted. I stiffened, knowing I was about to anger more people, well vampires, oh you get it. Jasper sent me a wave of calm. _God that's getting annoying._ Jasper chucked, sensing my annoyance and sent me another soothing wave defiantly.

"Jessica Stanley and I went to the movies in Port Angeles. Afterwards, while we were walking, I noticed a group of men. I thought I remembered one as part of the group who almost attacked me. I- I crossed the street and walked towards them." I admitted timidly.

"Are you _kidding_! Do you know what could've happened? Were you suicidal?" I was confounded by Rosalie's fury. Since when did she concern herself with my wellbeing? She quickly caught herself and calmed down without further persuasion.

Her last question bothered me though. Was I suicidal?

"Maybe," I hadn't grasped that I had answered out loud until I heard the collective the gasp of the family. Hoping to avoid further questioning on the topic, I went on. "Nothing happened, it wasn't the same man, but it was the first time in months that I had really felt something. I quickly became addicted to the rush of adrenaline." I stopped short, deciding against telling them about hearing Edward's voice.

"It started what I refer to as my 'dangerous period' I went out first thing and claimed two motorcycles out of a classmate's rubbish pile." I heard Esme's clear intake of breath while a slow smile crept onto Emmett's face. Figures. "That's how I became friends with Jake." I concluded with an air of pride. I loved that kid.

"Jacob Black?" Carlisle inquired.

"The very same," I smiled. "I knew he could help me, well I was little help, but he got the bikes in working order and taught me how to ride. His ever cheerful disposition helped me a lot, in many ways, and we became best friends quickly." I smiled sadly. I missed that little mutt terribly and it had only been a few weeks.

"He helped me get through the rough parts and he seemed to understand my needs without being told. He developed a. . . more than friendly liking for me, and though I didn't return the feelings, I was too selfish and dependant on him to let him go." I jolted to a stop. This was my least favorite part of the story to tell.

Jasper shuddered at my sudden change in emotions, and I sent him a weak apologetic smile. I stayed, reveling in the silence before Alice broke it.

"This is where Layla comes in, isn't it?" she asked, sympathetic. I nodded tightly and she left Jasper's side for the empty place beside me and wrapped my shoulders with a tiny, pale arm. I was hugely grateful for her support. I slowly met everyone's confused expressions. All but Rosalie.

Her face was twisted into a mask of horror, and reluctant recognition. She knew.

"One day I planned a trip to the movies. I invited a couple kids from school; Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney. . ." I trailed off. "I also invited Jacob and told him to bring some friends from the reservation. I got a call from Billy, Jake's dad, about an hour before leaving saying that Jake had gotten mono and couldn't come." I snorted humorless. Some mono! He turned into a bloody wolf!

"Ben called shortly after, saying he and Angie couldn't make it either, stomach flu. Scared of Charlie's reaction if I cancelled, I went with just Mike." I looked up faltering. Everyone's face had caught up to Rosalie's horror. They had figured it out too.

"He attacked me," I finished lamely. "I went back to Forks pretty banged up and followed the proper procedures and tests required for the situation before returning home. I was too emotionally exhausted to even tell Charlie. Imagine his surprise when he returned to work the next day to a warrant for one: Michael Newton, for the rape of his only daughter. I suppose I should've handled the situation better for the sake of both parents, but-"

"You don't need to explain yourself," Carlisle interrupted. Esme was once again shaking with sobs and Emmett looked as though he had completely forgotten how to smile. I felt terrible. I shouldn't have brought this upon them. Across the room Jasper groaned.

"Don't do that Bella," Jasper whimpered. "You're as bad with self condemning as Edward." He declared. My chest clenched painfully with the mention of his name and Jasper gasped. He met my eyes slowly with his jaw unhinged. I guess he felt that too. I quickly started back up trying to move to lighter subjects.

"Well, as mentioned by Alice earlier, that's how I got Layla. Charlie came up with the first name, Renee picked her middle name."

"What's her middle name?" Emmett piped up. I snickered.

"Renee." The mood instantaneously relaxed and chuckles sounded throughout."Renee and I got into an argument when I first told her about my pregnancy. She thought I couldn't raise or provide for it. She even suggested I abort it." I winced.

"I retorted with the fact that I had practically raised myself and was providing for a child since I could walk. It was really low of me to say that. I never had any complaints about Renee's parenting, I was just so shocked that she would actually suggest. . . Well, I took up all of Mike's hours at work; I think Mrs. Newton felt like it was her responsibility. She offered to help pay for the child, but I flat out refused." Everyone looked at me with confusion.

"I know you don't like having money spent on you when there isn't a need, but why would you refuse her help?" Alice was dumbfounded.

"Maybe it was just the idea of receiving charity after my mother accused me of not being able to handle it, but I was doing fine. I had my college fund, because I completely ruled that option out, and I was making a steady income. I even sold my motorcycle." I noticed Emmett's deflated expression. "Sorry Em." I smiled. His face suddenly lit up mischievously.

"Don't worry; I can always buy you a new one!" I blanched

"Absolutely not!" I sighed. "Back to what I was saying, by the time Layla arrived, we were ready." I finished with pride. "It wasn't until after she was born that I talked to Jake again. I called constantly, desperately trying to get a hold of him, to talk to me. Billy always had excuses; he was out with a friend, he was sleeping, he was visiting one of his sisters. I figured Jake was avoiding me, finally fed up with his unrequited love. It hurt, quite a bit actually." I shook my head to dispel my thoughts for the millionth time in this night it seemed.

"One night, Layla was only a couple weeks old, Jacob climbed through my window while I was sleeping, waking me with a start. The first thing I noticed was how huge he was!" my astonishment shone through even while only recapping the night. "He pulled me into his arms and apologized for everything. For not protecting me. For avoiding me. For not being there when I needed him," I paused, reviewing how best to be diplomatic about this. Blunt it is.

"Long story short, he's a werewolf." I laughed at the collective intake of breath throughout the room. I started before they could ask questions. "He came to ask for my help. His pack, six large at the time, had spent months after a vampire who kept killing hikers in the area. He wanted to know if I could guess what the 'red-haired leech' could possibly be interested in to keep her in the area so long, especially with a pack of wolves to compete with. He was pretty. . . stunned, to say the least when I called her by name and informed him it was most likely me she wanted."

"Victoria! She did this to you!" Emmett's voice bounced off the walls. Everyone else remained silent, but I was a bit amused at how they had unconsciously moved to the edges of their seats.

"No she didn't," I smiled wryly. "Laurent did."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and it really does make me upload sooner. It's the day after I put out the first chapter, and I'm already typing out the third. I was not planning to do that. The next few chapters will most likely take a bit longer, first because school is coming back, gross, and second because I need to give it a huge writing makeover, because it is seriously terrible.**

_"No she didn't," I smiled wryly. "Laurent did."_

They certainly weren't expecting that. It was actually humorous how identical all of their reactions were. The breathing stopped in the room and their eyes were so wide I almost expected them to roll out onto the floor. I snorted, rather unattractively, and Alice took the initiative to break the silence.

"Wh-what? But he. . . he was. . ." she stopped, at a loss for words. You can't blame her for trying.

"It was my fault really. I was in the house alone. I had sent Charlie and Layla away to visit Renee as soon as I got word of Victoria in the area. One day, while the whole pack went after Victoria, Laurent came after me. Jake caught his scent and came back before Laurent could finish me off. But I had started the transformation; there wasn't anything we could do. And then. . .ta-da!" I exclaimed, arms wide. They didn't laugh.

I chuckled uncomfortably and tried again. I was getting nervous really. I didn't want to be here when a miracle gave 6 vampires simultaneous aneurisms.

"We found my gift early. I was still warm, my eyes were still brown and I could cry. The biggest part though was that I wasn't tempted by blood. As a matter of fact. . ." I grimaced at the memory, "The first time I smelled an open, human wound, I got sick." I added.

"You vomited!?! Like, the smell made you blow chunks?" Emmett rather loudly exclaimed. My daughter will never get sleep in this house. I still had to laugh at him though.

"Certainly not my choice of words Em, but yes." Everyone looked like an extra appendage had sprouted out of the side of my neck, but Carlisle looked calculating.

"Bella. . ." he tried, "I don't understand. Special gifts don't work that way, in multiples. A gift is one human trait amplified, yours doesn't make sense." I understood where he was coming from. I didn't understand at first either, but I couldn't do anything else. Jake got really mad when I kept staring at him with my squinting eyes, trying to read his eyes or change his emotions.

"Well, I got sick at the scent of blood even as a human, besides, when your only friends are vampires and werewolves; humanity itself is your greatest trait." I grumbled bitterly. Carlisle didn't look convinced, but I knew I had a while to talk it through with him. Maybe he'll be so interested in my gift they'll let me stay longer. My story was a long one to tell, but it was coming to a close, and I liked their company far too much not to be destroyed when they sent me away.

"The gift proved useful in its own way, for obvious reasons. I was extremely happy that I wouldn't be endangering my daughter, that I wouldn't have to leave her behind. The pack was weary at first, but after witnessing my control first hand and the fact that they were biased from our friendship beforehand, they were impressed enough to let me stick around." And thank heavens for that.

"Once they were reassured I was of no concern they immediately went back to hunting Victoria. I insisted on helping, since I didn't have Layla or Charlie to look after, and we wasted no time. I called Charlie and told him to stay away for another week." I chuckled slightly, "I said I had gotten sick and didn't want to give it to Layla. He agreed giving us time to enforce our plan."

Emmett looked about as impatient as I thought possible. I paused, and sighed, gazing off into space. It was a bit cruel, but Emmett's face was just too funny to miss. After about a minute and a half, he broke. I was really proud how long he lasted.

"What the hell happened?" he jumped from his place again, causing me to laugh and a sense of understanding to cross his face. "You're mean Bella." He insisted. I laughed, he was probably right.

"It wasn't all that brilliant of a plan, not one of my best without a doubt, but I guess Victoria was having an off day," I supplied flippantly. "I put on as many articles of my clothing that I could fit. Confusing scents," I shrugged." It worked before. She followed me, feeling safe because four of the pack were behind her. That was typical, they normally took shifts. They never went out all together, especially after my Laurent mishap." I seriously thought Emmett was going to throw his couch through the wall. Jasper sent him a wave of calm and patience.

"Well, she followed me, as I said, right into Quil and Jared." They looked confused," Oh sorry, they're the other two of the pack. The ones that weren't chasing her. Well, that stopped her short. She figured out we had been herding her. That's also when she figured out I was a vampire. She couldn't turn back around, because she'd run face first into four more wolves. I had all the strength and speed of a newborn, and she was caught by surprise." Esme was clearly unhappy that I had used myself as bait.

"I tore her to shreds before anyone else could get within a half mile. The guys weren't so happy about that. They said I ruined their fun." I concluded. Emmett and Jasper looked like they were bursting with pride. I almost laughed. Rosalie and Alice had matching grins while Carlisle looked surprisingly like he was choking back laughter. Esme was still upset. I turned to her and mouthed a 'sorry' which lightened her up a bit.

"Things were quiet from then on. Layla and I spent pretty much all of our time down in La Push with the pack. Now that the guys weren't having to change at minutes notice, and they were getting sleep to keep them off the edge all the time, I wasn't worried about them losing control." Everyone looked angry at that. I was slightly offended. They didn't know them. I did and I trusted their control. Shut case.

"Layla formed a fast friendship with Emily Young, Sam Uley's fiancée, and the boys and I would usually just hang out and banter like siblings. It was mostly about how my scent burned their noses and they were rank of wet dog." I wrinkled my nose, remembering. They really did smell awful. "Despite being 'mortal enemies', we all got along very well and became like family." I'm sure I confused them with the timing of the tears that now decided to make yet another appearance.

"But," I murmured slowly "my presence was a problem. A while ago, the pack got its tenth member. My being there was triggering the change, and after the tenth, who happened to be a very bitter girl," _or harpy, as Jake called her. _That surprised them "Sam politely asked me to leave."

I respected Sam for what he did. I knew it was hard for him to do, but as Alpha, the pack came first. I won't lie and say it didn't hurt. _Rejected by two families _I thought morosely. I felt a wave of calm from Jasper, who sent me a sympathetic smile.

"Which brings us to now." I finally smiled sadly. I looked up, startled by Alice's light laugh. I looked at her questioningly.

"Only you Bella!" she finally exclaimed. "Motorcycles? Laurent? Werewolf best friends? You killed Victoria for goodness sakes! It's been a little over two years! Only you could possibly get into so much trouble in that amount of time!" she continued laughing and the rest of the Cullens quickly joined her. It felt so natural to be like this with them. I wanted to stay with them forever, though I knew I couldn't.

_This isn't your family _I reprimanded. _You can't force yourself on them when you made them their house just to get away from you! _I was brought out of my dark thoughts by Carlisle's voice.

"Well Bella, I'm still not convinced about your gift, but I have time to look into that further if you would honor us by staying." I wanted to scream, but took the less frightening method of nodding so hard I would've broken a human neck. Alice made my efforts useless when she screamed in exuberance. "But first I have a question for you Bella," Carlisle finished. _Only one? _I thought sarcastically. I nodded once again.

"What brings you to Alaska? I've been well informed of your aversion to the wet and cold, and though your. . . living arrangement possibilities has been severely limited, there are dryer and warmer places than Denali." _Oh right, make that rejected by three families._

"Yes, I know. As you are also informed, I refuse to take money from others, and unlike Alice here, I can't see trends in the stock market. My supplies are limited. I came to Denali to ask for a place with Tanya's coven." Everyone looked taken aback. "I was again, politely declined. They were surprised to see that _T__he Isabella Swan _was not as human as they expected, but my welcome had terms I was unwilling to accept." Everyone stayed silent waiting for me to explain.

"It seems that Irina was more than friends with Laurent. Needless to say, she was a bit miffed to hear that he was destroyed, no matter the situation. She said that the only way I could expect to stay under their roof for any extended amount of time was if I helped them get back at 'those filthy mutts'" I spit out the words. I knew that the Cullens were friends with Tanya's coven, but I still couldn't believe they had been so unwavering in their decision.

Esme looked very troubled by my words. I suppose I would be too. I was trying to think of how to reassure her when I heard the speeding of a heartbeat in another room and a whimper, signifying Layla's awakening. I rose from the couch and followed the sound before collapsing to my knees, head in my hands. A strangled cry escaped my lips as my head was assaulted with a foreign pain.

"Bella!" six vampires exclaimed simultaneously, before the shouting started.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

To say I was aggravated would be vastly understating how I felt right now. I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper could currently feel the aforementioned aggravation across all of Canada and most of the continental US in fact. It was so vicious, that only one emotion proved strong and relentless enough to break through.

That would be terror. This fear that twisted painfully at my heart had consumed me but a few hours ago.

_Alice. My phone. A rushed message._

My two year separation from one Isabella Marie Swan had me currently residing in an abandoned cave, ironically not far from where a butchered Emmett was found so many years ago. It was quite pathetic, my situation. Jasper affectionately referred to it as my 'Lady problem' the last time I saw him. I glanced down at my watch. Had it really been a month and a half?

I had no sense of time. I looked to my clothes. I could've been wearing them for two weeks or two hours and I wouldn't know. _And Alice __thought __the__ attic in Brazil was bad _I thought sarcastically. _Wait till she hears that my new residence doesn't even have a floor. Yet again, she probably already knows._

The cave seemed like a good idea at the time. Who has ever heard of flawless cell phone reception in the depths of a cave? I have, that's who. The incessant calls of my concerned family only echoed off the cave walls.

Goddammit.

A final beep signified a message had been left. I sighed, exasperated. Alice. Why am I not surprised? It was only out of sheer boredom that I decided to pay the message any mind. I had lost any distraction from my human angel months ago. Not a word of Victoria for months!

"Edward come home. It's about Bella." Alice's voice shot through my entire frame. The magic word, Bella.

That name was why my entire body was shaking with terror. The name that had brought me to my knees far too many times to count. That name was why I currently stood in the front yard of my family's short time residence.

A heartbeat. There was a heartbeat in that house. Bella. There was also one too many vampires. I couldn't even imagine what problems I was about to face. I reluctantly opened my mind to the family. I was hit with a single image from them all.

A small girl. Soft pale skin. Wide, knowing eyes. Intelligent eyes. Thin nose, with the slightest upturn. Full pouted lips. A soft blush staining her cheeks.

_Bella's child._ I confirmed miserably. Mike's doing from the looks of it. Before my heart could crumble at the realization however, my mind slammed almost painfully into a familiar brick wall.

Followed by an equally familiar pained cry.

Followed by the exclamation of a very familiar name. I was standing over my Bella before I could even comprehend.

"What's wrong with her?" I cried close to hysterics.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than the past two. As I said, the writing that needs a serious rewrite is right after this. You can expect the next chapter sometime mid week hopefully. I can't make promises however, I could get unexpectedly get brutally assaulted with art projects this week.**

**Tell me what you thought about Edward's point of view. Rereading it now, I think I must have been having a bad day****, because it is ****sarcastic. I think it suits him though. What do you think? Review or I'll cry myself to sleep. I swear I will. Ha-ha. No seriously though, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for the great reviews I've gotten. I won't go into a big list of every person who has left a message, but yeah, you know who you are. I finally rewrote this chapter, so hopefully it isn't quite as big of the steaming pile of shit it was a day ago. Who knows?**

Even after the brunt of the pain left and I stopped shaking, the shouting continued as loud as ever.

"Please. . ." It came out as a hoarse whisper. "Please, just shut up." This only made the yelling frantic. I started rocking back and forth, trying to distract myself from the pain whipping me in the face. Why wouldn't they close their damn mouths? "Shut the hell up!" I shrieked over the voices, finally raising my head, still clutched tightly between my fists. My eyes met with six, no make that seven vampires. They all stared back, eyes wide, mouths shut.

The shouting continued.

'_What's wrong with her?'_

_'She was fine a second ago!'_

_'Has this happened before?'_

"No," I answered Alice's question. She hadn't said anything, but I specifically recognized her melodic voice along the questions. I tried to concentrate on Alice and whatever was happening, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward. This was the best hallucination of them yet, and I hadn't seen or heard from this particularly gorgeous aspect of my imagination in almost a year.

I didn't understand. I wasn't in danger, was I? I cringed again, feeling as though my head would explode off of my shoulders.

Alice dropped to her knees in front of me, and secured her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look her in the eyes. She looked as though she was concentrating very hard on something, so I did the same, confused. The shouting in my head started to fade away, leaving Alice's voice to stand out alone.

_'Can you hear me Bella?' _I nodded, a few tears escaping from under my eyelids. I was terrified.

"You can read thoughts?" she questioned obviously surprised.

"No," I croaked back. Jasper must have finally caught himself, because a soothing wave spread throughout the room, making the shouting subside even more.

"But you nodded," Alice insisted, her face twisting into a mask of frustration and questioning. I heard Carlisle's voice repeat her earlier question.

_'Bella, can you hear me right now?' _I turned to him.

"Yes," I choked out. It sounded like a pathetic whimper. He let out a deep sigh and he almost looked disappointed before speaking aloud.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us you could read minds? You said humanity was your gift."

"Because I can't!" I cried. "And it is my gift! I wouldn't lie, Carlisle, I swear! Please believe me! Don't make me leave." I broke down into sobs. What was I going to do now? I could care less about having a place to stay for night, but what about Layla? Maybe Sam would let me stay in Forks for a while to earn some extra cash if I promised not to enter La Push. Maybe I should've taken Mrs. Newton on her offer, or maybe-

"Well, you're doing quite a fine job of reading minds now. . ." Edward's voice made me cringe. I know he was asking me to explain everything, but I didn't know the answers either. I couldn't reply anyways. I left the hallucinations out of my story for a reason. They'd think I was criminally insane! After Carlisle's invitation to stay, I was going to do nothing to give any reason to take it back. They _could not _know that I was currently having visions of their son and brother in the middle of their living room.

"I need a nap," I groaned. My head was still pounding painfully and I wanted nothing more to curl up and set aside the situation until tomorrow. My hand rose to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"You can sleep too!?!?" Emmet did nothing for my headache. Plus, I said I needed a nap, not that I would get one. Even if I had kept that part of my human life, there was no sleeping to be had with Emmett's frequent outbursts. Why was he so damn enthusiastic about everything?

"No," I answered. I laughed at his face, until his questioning voice shot through my head bringing another wave of pain. "Never mind!" My mind wondered back to my sleeping fantasies, when I suddenly remembered why I was on the floor. "Layla!" I cried. I guess I just forgot. _Some mother I am. _I thought bitterly. I noticed Carlisle was going to speak up, but before I could stop him, Esme did.

"She's had quite a rough night, why don't we save figuring this all out for tomorrow." She suggested softly. Wow, I loved that woman. He nodded in compliance. With his permission, I rose to my feet and begun again to where Layla stayed, seven vampires in tow. I was in her room for a fraction of a second before I left hastily, closing the door behind me. I looked at my companions sternly.

"I suggest you don't breathe when you enter this room." Recognition flashed across their faces, and Emmett laughed.

_'Come on Bella, could it really be that bad?'_

"You have no idea." I replied out loud. He shrugged and his chest stopped moving. Edward laughed. I reentered the room to a very proud little girl. She looked absolutely tiny in the middle of the huge bed. I groaned in misery when I failed to heed my own advice and took a short breath through my nose. Stupid heightened vampire senses!

"You're terrible!" I accused, pointing at the offending child. Her smile grew and she giggled. She was far too smart I decided. Wasn't it a bit too early to be aware of the torture your diaper inflicted on your poor vampire mother? She flung her arms wide.

"Mommy!" she cried happily. How was I to resist her? She'd bring the world's armies to their knees just to please her.

"Yeah, yeah. . ." I picked her up and peeked into the diaper that had even vampires and werewolves cowering in fear. "Oh dear Lord." I muttered. A chorus of laughter sounded behind me and I hissed in response. I looked around the room, analyzing the furniture. Everything was immaculate, as to be expected, so where was I supposed to change her? Alice cleared her throat, causing my attention to revert to her.

She stood in all her glory, Layla's diaper bag in one hand, and an old t-shirt in the other. I smiled my thanks and grabbed the shirt, laying it out across the bed for protection. _Well that's odd. . ._

"Alice?" her smile held. "This is my shirt. . ." She was unwavering. I can't believe she got into my car and chose one of my shirts for such a brutal sacrifice! I had seen Alice at work firsthand, but I didn't imagine she could be so ruthless. She must have seen how appalled I was.

"Bel-la. . ." dragging out my name, her voice bordered on whining. "I'm doing you a favor." She insisted. Behind me I heard Rosalie choke on laughter.

_'She's right, you know.' _She agreed internally.

"Thanks for the support," I muttered bitterly as I begun removing the soiled contraption, my poor shirt underneath. My mood shifted to laughter when I noticed how they all watched the process before them, unblinking. "Wow, I'm defiantly making you guys do this before the novelty wears off." Layla's smile quickly melted into an extended yawn, reminding me she still hadn't slept much.

"Would you guys mind?" I asked, looking back to the bed. I really needed some time to think about everything that had happened tonight. I could stay with the Cullens for now, which was immensely reassuring, but I still needed to think into the future. I couldn't overstay my welcome, and I didn't want to be living in cheap hotels and rental cars when that time came. I finished the job and cleaned up as Esme answered.

"Of course not dear," Esme smiled, and gave me a gentle hug. She kissed Layla on the forehead, who was now yawning again, and stepped back. Alice repeated Esme's movement and tugged everyone out of the room. I sighed in contentment and looked back to my daughter.

I pulled her down to the bed with me and carefully wrapped her in my arms. She snuggled closer, burying her little nose into my shirt. I closed my eyes and focused on her steady heartbeat. My thoughts were assaulted with Edward and why I was seeing him now. _It__'s__ probably just being here with his __family_; I shrugged and shoved the thought aside. Why could I hear thoughts? Could I really hear thoughts, or had I just completely gone off the deep end? Am I even at the Cullen's house? I shoved that aside as well.

_Heartbeat._I reminded myself. _Nothing but her heartbeat._

I could swear I had slept, for when I opened my eyes, the sun was already streaming through the windows. It came down, hitting my arms and face before bouncing rainbows on the walls and ceiling. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I noted that Layla was no longer next to me, but in a house full of six baby-crazed vampires, she could be getting spoiled in Disneyworld already.

That brought me to note that there was only one other vampire here. _One vampire and one imaginary Edward, _I added.

* * *

**Okay so once again, no self control on my part. I said mid week, maybe. I believe it is Monday. I'm not proud of this chapter, but I really wanted to fit in a little more about Layla's character. I hate it when people add their own characters to the stories and don't give them any solid personality. ****So, as I was sitting in math outlining future chapters, (Because who really wants to do algebra review when there is fan fiction to be had?) I realized that I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. That's fun right? I have a few ideas that I know I want to get in there, but my writing is just moving way too damn fast. I summed up over two years which included a rape, childbirth, a werewolf, a vampire attack, and a vampire killing in two chapters for Christsakes! So…. Any help? Keep in mind that I did the whole overused story line on purpose. Didn't know that? Read the A/N before the first chapter. This whole fic is me just getting mad and taking it out on paper. So what will it be? I'm open to anything. Pm me if you have any ideas, and I mean ANY. Oh, and of course review, or I may just keep having Bella think Edward is a hallucination forever. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to tell you I'm sorry again. The last chapter only had actually content in the beginning, and the rest was kind of filler and wasn't up to the standards I'd like to keep. The story from now on will probably move a bit slower (since it's actually happening now rather than being summed up in Bella's dialogue.) and will be less soap opera-y. Haha, say that that fast. Opera-y. Wow, I'm going to shut up now.**

From what I heard in his thoughts, Carlisle was in his study, mulling over my new found gift and everything I had told the family the night before. I also learned that the women of the family had taken Layla grocery shopping for anything she may need.

Jasper and Emmett had left to go hunting, what with a new blood-filled roommate. I appreciated the fact that they weren't the type to go all male ego on me and try to prove their control. _Ehem, Edward._Speak of the devil. A soft knock alerted me to when my imagination brought Edward into my room.

"Bella, we need to talk, please just hear me out." He sat stiffly in the plush chair set in the corner of the room. Even as awkward and uncomfortable he looked; he came off as a god. _Was there a Greek god for uncomfortable situations for imaginary vampires? If not, I nominate Edward._ I remained silent. Carlisle wasn't far and despite the potential sound barriers between us, he would surely hear me talking to myself.

He wouldn't, however, notice me ogling an empty chair. I met Edward's eyes, which shone like onyx. _Maybe I could imagine him a mountain lion to suck on for a while_, I thought wryly. I even tried it, but alas, the room remained lion-less.

"Maybe it's too soon?" he thought out loud. I continued to stare at how just darn pretty he was. Now that I wasn't preoccupied with throwing myself off cliffs, my hallucinations were actually quite a bit amusing. He took my lack of response as confirmation for his question, and slowly left his chair and left.

_What do imaginary mythical creatures do in their down time?_ Piano, apparently. The soft notes of an unknown song floated throughout the air. The lilting melody was low and haunting, melancholy.

The rumbling of a car engine reached my sharp ears, and the piano drifted, getting slower before finally stopping. I left the comfortable bed and chose simply changing rather than taking a shower. I'll have to thank whoever brought up my clothes. Had I really been that out of it last night?

I stepped into the hallway as Edward was exiting his room. Our eyes met yet again, before I turned and entered the foyer, just as Alice burst through the door, a gleeful Layla a few paces behind. Esme then followed, bag of groceries in hand. She had a peculiar look to her face as she kept gazing into the bag, shuffling objects around. Her head snapped up when I spoke.

"Anything wrong?" My mouth formed an 'o' in realization. "You didn't really know what to get did you? Oh Esme you really could've brought me along. I could-"

"No, it's fine dear, we just. . ." She frowned and looked to the bag again. "It's just. . . hotdogs are okay, right?" I smiled. "Layla wouldn't let us pass it up, and I figured she knew better than I would. She called it by name. . ." I laughed.

"Yes, Esme, it's fine. I'm surprised she didn't try to eat them right out of the pack cold." I grimaced. "She's done it before." She still looked a bit hesitant. "Is that all you bought?" I asked curiously.

"Oh no. I bought eggs, and the ingredients for pancakes, and some different fruits and vegetables of course. . ." she looked back up, her face finally resumed to the comfortable smile. "Rosalie is getting it all out of the car." She finished. I nodded and she turned, leaving to what I assumed was the kitchen. I hadn't been given the grand tour as of yet.

A tugging on my pants drew my eyes downward. Layla greeted me with a large grin and I responded by sweeping her up in my arms. I scanned the outfit donning her, which was unfamiliar. _Good Lord, Alice didn't go shopping already did she?_

"Did Alice get you this, huh?" She giggled and nodded. She fidgeted in my arms to get a better look at the dress. Blue. And a bit frilly. _Well, it's not pink. And it does look great with her eyes._ I relented. I still planned on getting Alice back later. It doesn't help that Alice dressed my daughter better than I could after knowing her for only hours. She even had white tights and little shiny Mary Janes! A tiny black headband sat atop her golden curls. It hit me then.

"Alice, you don't see and trips to Wonderland in my daughter's future do you?" Was it just me or is it a bit egotistical to dress my child after a character sharing your name? I shrugged it off. Layla looked ridiculously cute. Alice came up behind me, looking over my shoulder to once again admire her work.

"You should've seen the little china tea set with the bunnies painted on the side." She sighed dreamily and I laughed. She suddenly grinned, "Jasper and Emmett will get here in. . . 20 seconds. Carlisle is going to come down and ask you to discuss why you can read minds. Oh, and Layla is sitting with me for the talk." She flashed another smile. "I just made that decision, no vision needed. And don't argue with me, you know I can't be thwarted." She declared.

I laughed. "A bit defensive are we now?" She merely shrugged, then turned just as Emmett and Jasper filed through the door. Alice simply gave Jazz a peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand to lead him back to the living room. Rose was already waiting on the same couch from the night before when I entered; Emmett quickly took his place beside her. Carlisle sat next to my hallucination, while Esme and Alice sat with Layla, fussing over her. I sat down and waited Carlisle to begin.

"Now Bella, to try to sum up what happened last night, you felt pain in your head and could hear our thoughts as of then?" I nodded, that sounded pretty simple. It didn't _feel _simple when you have frantic screaming inside your freaking head. "Well, I must say it makes more sense than you aversion to blood. Blood is a vampire's food source, if you couldn't drink it you'd die. It isn't normal to sustain from animals." He trailed off. "And can you still hear our thoughts as of now?" he questioned. I opened my mind to Alice.

'_-set up a room for her. I'll have to ask Bella what her favorite color is. Oh! I can __order that__ little bed I saw the last time Rose and I went to Harrods. With the little canopy! It was so adorable! And toys, I wonder what kinds of toys she might like?'_

I chuckled. "Yes, I can." I finally answered, listening to Alice was fascinating! "Oh and Alice? Layla's favorite color is yellow and don't you dare order a bed all the way from London!" I warned. She pouted a bit, but not enough for me to confirm that she wouldn't just ship it in behind my back.

"Well then, I suppose a few questions might clear some things up. Have you ever felt that pain before? Describe it if you could. And I'm curious to know the strength of your gift. Do you have control of when you hear the thoughts, or is it a constant sound of voices that you just try to ignore?" His face was serious, but very curious as well. It was almost a mix between his doctor face and a child's face trying to solve a new puzzle. I almost laughed at the thought of Carlisle solving a puzzle and clapping obnoxiously afterwards. Jasper smiled at my mirth.

"As to your first question, no, I have never felt that pain before. I don't recall a similar feeling from when I was human, and certainly nothing close since I became a vampire." I finished. "As for the description, I imagine it felt similar to having a demonic Swiss army knife going Exorcist in the middle of your head." _Wow Bella, I'm sure he knows exactly what you're talking about._ I thought sarcastically. "I do have control over it though. If I don't wish to hear people's thoughts, it's silent, as though I don't even have the power. I can also pinpoint whether I want to listen in on one person's thoughts, or the entire room."

Carlisle looked impressed, and Edward looked a bit jealous. Bella 1, pretty-boy imagination Edward, 0.

"Alright, I know this was short, but I do need to be getting to the hospital. I will replay everything you said Bella and I'll see if I can't get this figured out." He gave me a comforting smile before standing, giving Esme a soft kiss on the forehead, and taking his leave. I looked around the room and cleared my throat awkwardly. I looked to Alice and Esme.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think I need to be hunting now. Although I don't worry about losing control, it does get a bit uncomfortable. Could you ummm. . . " Alice stopped me.

"Don't worry about Layla; we'll take good care of her." She reassured. I smiled my thanks and stood. I told Layla to be good, to which she responded with a giggle and a happy 'Bye, bye!'

I heard his footsteps behind me, though he matched my pace exactly. _I suppose it is later._ I stepped out of the front door, Edward close behind, and closed the door gingerly. I took off in a run soon after. Of course, Edward was faster. My hallucination reflected his real counterpart's love of running with a grin and by taking the lead, weaving in and out of me and the trees as though it was nothing. I pushed on faster.

At the first scent of blood, I followed. Herd of deer. I quickly attacked two of the smaller females, avoiding the male. If I killed the male, the herd wouldn't be able to reproduce, and would soon die off. Granted, they were living in an area occupied by twelve vampires. I sat and observed the corpses mournfully for a few minutes before burying them, hiding the evidence. _What I wouldn't give for an apple right now._

Edward stepped from the trees, making his presence known. I stayed where I sat in the snow, my pants slowly being saturated as it melted. _Sometimes, being warm sucks. _Edward chose a fallen tree opposed to the cold solid ground. He took a deep breath before he began. He looked worried.

"Bella, you deserve an explanation. Well, you deserve more than just that, but I just need to really explain myself before I even think about asking for forgiveness." He hesitated, waiting for my response. I opened my mouth slightly, but snapped it shut. _What if Alice sees me talking to myself in a __vision?__ Even when I'm alone I can't talk to him anymore. _He sighed, he looked as though he might leave, and my heart clenched painfully. He suddenly stopped and turned back to me.

"I don't care if you listen, but I need to say this. I lied, Bella. In the woods that day, I lied when I said I didn't want you. It was the worst kind of abomination, but I had to try to make it so you could get over me. If anything, _I _don't deserve _you_. If I had known that you were safer with me there, nothing could've taken me away from you, but I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life. I was taking you away from everything you should've had." My tears left a sticky trail down my face and neck. The cool wind hit my cheeks and I was surprised the moisture didn't freeze right on my face.

"I love you Bella, I always have and I always will." He said resolute. "I know you may never be able to forgive me, and I certainly don't expect you to take me back, especially after all that has happened to you, but I had to say it. If there was any chance you could possible find it in your heart to love me still, I had to put it out there." I looked at him, and I wanted to scream. I would always love him; he couldn't keep me away no matter what he did. _But he isn't real Bella, the real Edward doesn't love you, _I reminded.

My heart crumbled at the realization. The tears started harder and my arms clenched at my chest, never as painful as now. I didn't say a word, and after what he'd said, I couldn't even look at him knowing it wasn't real. I could no longer sleep, but this was no more than a dream. I watched as Edward nodded tightly from the corner of my eyes, and I could swear I heard a single pained sob as he pivoted and ran faster than I had ever seen him.

I couldn't tell how long I sat there. I cried until my eyes stopped of their own accord, and the left overs dried in stiff trails down the sides of my face. It was just like the night he left. My memories flashed back to that night, the flashlight creeping through the thick bush in search of me. The voices weaving through the trees like wraiths calling my name. My body was jolted and I finally came back to the present.

Alice hovered over me. Eyes wide, mouth twisted into a horrified grimace. She looked like she was trying to talk, but she kept stuttering over her words. I opened my mind to her to see if the thoughts were any less muddled.

_'Why didn't she say anything? Does she really not love him anymore? She should know as well as us how impulsive he is! I can't let him go again, we just got him back!" _her thoughts sped up until they were garbled nonsense, no better than her words. This time it was I who grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she came out of it.

"Alice!" I cried in desperation, "What's going on?" Something bad must have happened for her to be this shaken up. She closed her eyes and took a few slow, deliberate breaths before opening her golden eyes to me once more.

"Edward," She finally breathed. "He's leaving again."

"Leaving? From where? Where is he going?" she gazed back at me perplexed.

"What do you mean Bella? He's leaving home! He thinks you don't love him anymore! You haven't spoken a word to him since he got here! Please don't tell me you really don't love him! I had a vision; he decided to leave about an hour ago, right when he got home from your hunt." She stared into my eyes, desperate for my understanding. I gazed back, not much less confused.

"Since he got here? When-"she shook me again until my eyes rattled in my skull.

"Last night! When you collapsed! What are you talking about Bella? He's been here the whole time! He just went hunting with you! He said he tried to talk and even after he explained you didn't say a word!"

After she spoke the words 'He's been here the whole time' I stopped hearing all else.

He was real. No hallucination. No vision. No wish fulfillment. No imagination. Edward was here, flesh and. . . venom. Real. That word repeated in my head countless times. I finally found my voice again.

"He's real!?!?!?" I shouted hysterical.

* * *

**Okay, I know some of you must think Bella is an idiot for thinking Edward was a hallucination for so long, but I'd like to point out, first I was very careful with him. The family never talked to him in front of her. (They were a but miffed at him still for leaving and allowing her to get into so much trouble, and they didn't know where Bella and Edward stood, so they thought it best to stay silent.) He never touched her, or anyone else, just talked. Nobody else was focusing on him like she was, so she wouldn't notice the family staring at a chair she thought to be empty. Yes, Edward is caught up with Bella's last two years, he was told by the family in their minds. Bella also didn't notice this, because she rarely used her gift, she's not used to it yet.**

**Okay, now that I'm done with rambling about why Bella isn't an idiot. I'll leave you to review. And remember; just because Bella knows he isn't a hallucination, I could always think of some other really stupid plot twist to add to just piss you off if you don't review. Like Alice gets a pet monkey! Or Layla becomes a mermaid in the bath! You have no idea how stupid I could make this, so review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was so hard to write for me. I don't know what it was specifically, probably just the dialogue between Edward and ****Bella;**** I wasn't sure how to do it, get all of their problems resolved and whatnot. That and I kept getting distracted with watching So You Think You Can Dance videos on ****YouTube****. Wonderful stuff, that. Anyways, hopefully it's okay.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was flying on my feet before I even realized. My mind raced. All I knew was that Edward was real, and had been the entire time, and I knew that I couldn't let him leave. Even though he did not return my affections, at least I could speak with him now. I could gaze into his eyes and know that he was there. Even if he didn't love me, I knew Edward to be a gentleman; maybe he would allow himself to be at least a friend. I jolted to a stop.

He said he did love me. Oh god. I didn't say it back! I cried, and refused to even meet his gaze anymore! No wonder he's leaving! How could I be so foolish? I hadn't even tried to read his thoughts! Or had I decided to be bold I could have touched him and known he was no imagination. Idiot!

I almost smashed through the Cullen's front door in my haste. I wrenched it open, and flew rather rudely past a surprised Esme playing with Layla up to Edward's room. I opened the door, firmly intending to throw myself into his arms. Empty. A strangled cry escaped my lips. I couldn't lose him again, not if there was a chance that he loved me still.

I took a running leap off of the stairs top platform, landing back on the ground floor without touching a single step. I ran from the house again, still giving no one any explanation. I stopped there. Where would he be? I had never tried to track before, but I stilled until my body made no movement and raised my head to the chill air. I took a deep breath, analyzing any scent that entered my nose, trying to pry apart his from the others. I couldn't. Another pained whimper floated through the air, and I collapsed into the snow in violent sobs.

I couldn't do anything right! He was leaving because of me. Not only me, but he was leaving his family because I was here. I had driven the tightest knit family I'd ever known apart by my mere presence. It had only been two days for Christ sake!

"Bella!" Alice's voice made me wince in pain. I couldn't bear to disappoint her. She called my name again and I slowly looked up, afraid of what might be waiting for me. Her arm was extended, pointing out to the trees. "He went that way. If he hears our thoughts, he'll just move quicker. He isn't running yet, so you may catch up with him." I let out some more sobs and quickly rose and ran to her, wrapping my arms around her in an embrace.

"Thank you so much Alice," I whispered, "For everything." She pushed me away, and pointed again in Edward's direction. I nodded with a smile, and turned. I ran without further thought, and quickly found the scent I couldn't detect before. Just as I assumed I would be running into him, his footfalls reached me. He had heard me coming!

I knew that there was no way I could catch up with him. He was the fastest, and I'd be lucky if I didn't come in last of the family, but I tore through, refusing to let him go. I maneuvered best I could through the trees, the fallen greenery and the constant shrubs; I knew I was losing time and the distance between us was growing rapidly. Shouldn't Alaska be barren? Crap.

A huge ancient tree lay on the dirty ground dying directly in my path. I hurdled myself over, but was caught when my right foot couldn't clear the height. I plummeted face first directly into the snow. I slowly rose to my hands and knees, residing back to sobbing. He was long gone by now. I arched my neck and cried out his name into the wind.

There was no way I could go back now. I had pushed the Cullen's prodigal son away from the family that just got him back. I continued to whimper to no one. I told the night that I was sorry for ignoring Edward before. I told it that I wanted him to come back and stay with me forever, and that I never blamed him for anything that had happened after he left. I murmured my every thought and fear into the wind before finally declaring that I loved Edward more than anything, and that I always would.

His cold lips were instantaneously pressed to mine.

I pulled away quickly, and saw him before me, mischievous crooked smile and glowing topaz eyes. My arms didn't need any command to throw themselves around his neck and pulling him down into the snow with me. My head buried into his chest and I sobbed until I could finally speak again. He stayed still, rubbing soothing patterns on my back until I was finished.

"Please," I begged, still not pulling my face out of his chest. "Please don't leave." I choked back some more sobs. His hands left my back, moving to my face. The pads of his thumbs stroked my face carefully, drying my face of tears.

"I won't Bella, not if you don't want me to." He whispered into my ear, his cool breath winding around tendrils of my hair. "I'll stay until you send me away." His head dropped to rest his forehead in the crook of my neck.

"Did you mean it?" I asked, shuddering a bit. I couldn't tell if it was reminants of the sobbing, or if it was just being in my angel's arms again. He raised his head, his perfect brows furrowed. "Did you mean it when you said you love me, that you lied in the woods?" I clarified. He nodded deftly.

"I meant every word I told you earlier, I only left because I thought it would keep you safe. I love you more than anything Isabella Marie Swan." He smiled and I felt my heart blowing up like a balloon. He seemed to recall something that made his smile fade into a grimace of worry. "Did _you_ mean it Bella? Do you want me forever? I'd understand if you don't forgive-"

I cut him off before he could get all self-deprecated on me. My fingers twisted in his hair before finally gripping tightly and pulling his face to mine so that ours lips touched once more. I was pleased I was finally strong enough to keep him there. He smiled against my lips, obviously confirming my reply to his question. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me tighter. Thank god we don't need to breathe.

"Geez, Bella. Don't gnaw his face off!" Emmett voice made me pull away from the kiss. Emmett, followed by Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, stood over us, matching grins covering their faces to have caught us in the act. Emmett's chest rumbled in laughter, as he was the first to lose his composure, the rest trailing not too far behind. Edward growled in frustration beside me, only making Emmett to laugh so hard he had to prop his arms on his knees to stay standing.

Alice stopped laughing long enough to give me a sincere smile, obviously pleased with the spoils of my hunting. I sent a 'Thank you' her way, and stood, pulling Edward up with me. I noticed the gleam in Edward's eyes milliseconds before he threw me over his shoulder and took off running back to the house, before I could protest.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett called after us, right before breaking into another round of chuckles. Edward growled again, this time so low that the only indication was the soft vibrations in his chest under me. We reached the house way earlier than I could have, and he slowed to a walk, still not releasing me from his hold, not that I minded much.

"Bella, what's going on? What-" Esme stopped when she saw us, Edward grinning like an idiot, with me attempting to pout while failing miserably on his back. A huge smile spread across her face, much larger than I had ever seen on her, "Well then, don't let me interrupt." She mused. My eyes fell to Layla, standing at Esme's feet, her little fists wrapped around her pant legs. I sent her a little wave, which she returned. I was suddenly standing on my own.

Edward stood rooted, eyes focused on Layla with longing. I hadn't noticed before that he hadn't had his designated time with her yet. Granted, I normally don't allow imaginary vampires to babysit my daughter alone. Turmoil burned beneath his eyes, as though he wasn't sure if he was permitted to see her.

"Go ahead," I encouraged with a reassuring smile. He looked to me, still hesitant, a familiar ancient sadness on his features. I walked forward, grabbing his hand and taking him to her. _Awww, is Eddie being shy? _Layla reached up in show of wanting to be held, so I lifted her quickly into my arms, and turned so that she was between Edward and I. She looked to him, her brows furrowing a bit when she noticed his awestruck yet depressed face.

She extended her arm to him confidently, and captured his nose in her tiny fist, giggling. I snorted with laughter. Edward finally relented and smiled to her, leaving her anxious to be held by him instead. She released her grip on his nose to lean into him, arms wide. He positively glowed. With the new bout of confidence her approval gave him, he accepted her from my arms, and held her securely to his chest.

He admired her for what seemed like hours. He never said anything, nor did she. Esme stood in the background, leaning in a very Jasper-like fashion on the doorframe, watching in silent observation. I barely noticed when the other Cullen siblings made their entrance, and sensing the mood, they took the hint to remain quiet as well.

Layla had yet another loyal follower in Edward. He was clearly wrapped around her finger, and I inwardly thanked the lord that she didn't have the personality to abuse that power when she became of age. I hated to take them from their moment, but it was coming time for Layla to eat. I cleared my throat lightly, embarrassed when it brought the whole family to attention.

"She needs to eat," I reminded reluctantly. Edward nodded, still not looking away from her, and stood, bringing her to the kitchen and sitting her on the counter.

"Well, what would you like Layla?" I knew her answer before she could open her mouth.

"Hotdog!" she cried merrily. Edward laughed at her enthusiasm and turned away to retrieve her lunch. Layla started squirming on the counter when Edward opted for heating the piece of meat rather than giving it to her immediately. Rosalie laughed a bit. I hadn't even realized they had followed us.

"She looks like Emmett before we go hunting for grizzlies," Rosalie explained. When I glanced at Layla wiggling impatiently, I had to laugh too. I wondered what brought about Rosalie's new found companionship with me. Maybe some part of my story had hit home. Edward prepared Layla's hotdog on a plate and began cutting it up into little slices or her to eat. Her fidgeting increased. "You're driving her crazy!" Rosalie declared. "Use that superior vampire speed of yours." He complied.

After moving Layla to a place at the table, and she was satisfied with inhaling her meal, I went to admire Edward. I was a bit surprised to find him staring back at me, his features in a gentle smile. I looked back to Layla, then pleadingly to Alice. She nodded her assurance that she would watch her. I felt a bit bad not spending as much time with my daughter as usual, but with hotdogs and being spoiled to death by numerous vampires, Layla didn't seem to mind.

Edward took my hand and lead me upstairs, pausing a second at the door to the room I had occupied, before pulling me further down the hall to his room. This room was much like his room in Forks, except a bit larger. The display of his music collection wasn't as impressive, but the large four post bed was. It was a monster.

We had a mutual understanding as we moved to opposite sides of the bed and jumped up, arranging ourselves like we had in my little bed at Charlie's house years ago. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply. I nuzzled my head into his cool chest and relaxed.

"It's so weird. . ." he murmured mostly to himself. I waited for him to continue, but my only reply was silence. I looked at him in questioning before he opened his mouth and I cuddled back into his body, satisfied that he would go on. "You smell much the same, freesia and strawberries, but now it's more like the actual fruits and flowers rather than blood." He conceded. "And you're still so warm; it's almost hard to believe you're a vampire."

"You're not mad are you? That I'm a vampire. . . Do you not like how much I've changed?" I stopped, suddenly scared that he would regret how different the change had made me.

"No, I'm not mad. I never wanted this life for you, Bella, but I was more scared that if I brought you into this world, you would regret it, and resent me for doing this to you." He sighed. "And you haven't changed that much, you know. Despite all that has happened, your character is much the same. Your sympathy, your understanding, your overall warm nature and selflessness is still there from what I've seen. Besides," he chuckled. "I don't honestly think I could ever _not_ love you." I nodded in acceptance, not wanting to argue that I had changed.

Hours went by, and we stayed still, not wanting to break the spell of each other's company. I was still having doubt that he truly loved me, and that even now that I _was_ fast and beautiful and strong that I was good enough for him. I finally opened my mind to the others, curious as to what they were busying themselves with, and in desperate need for a distraction from my dark thoughts.

Esme was in her studio, painting a portrait of Layla, which she planned to hang somewhere in the house. She couldn't decide where just yet. Carlisle had yet to return from the hospital. I heard from Jasper that he had missed some hours from a recent hunting trip that Carlisle was now working to make up for it. Jasper himself was watching Alice in amusement and admiration as she cleared another guestroom of the house, preparing to personalize it for my daughter. Rosalie was fixing up a car, and wondering if I was interested in buying one, and whether I'd allow her to tinker with it. I entered Emmett's mind and immediately pulled out, laughing so hard I shook the entire bed as well as Edward.

"Do you. . . hear. . . what Emmett is. . . doing!?" I finally managed to spit out, still shaking with amusement. Edward paused in concentration for a moment before looking back to me, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Would you like to join them? From the look I got of Layla's face from his mind, we may have to save her." He suggested. I nodded and we got up, meeting again at the foot of the bed and taking the other's hand. We wandered lightly into a room I had yet to be in, taking our time to go unnoticed. It looked like the entertainment room.

The surprising part was Emmett, who had pulled out the coffee table to allow him room to sit on the floor, wedged between the table and couch. Layla was elevated on pillows on the other side of the table. Between them, was a set of what I prayed was Esme's bad china.

They were having a tea party.

Layla was in a fit of giggles. It seemed even she knew Emmett was making a fool of himself. An adorable, sweet as hell fool, but fool none the less. I released Edward's hand and casually made my way to the table, sitting along with Layla. Emmett's face was horrified when he saw me. I put on an embarrassing southern drawl. Embarrassing because it was terrible, and because I knew both Jasper and Emmett to have been raised in the south.

"Well I must say I am a bit offended, sir." I saw Edward trying to fight hysterics in the corner, so I sent him a glare and continued. "I believe the proper way to handle situations as these are to introduce yourself to the mother first, before sharing tea with her young daughter." I scolded, the accent wavering in my humiliation. At least Emmett looked relieved.

"I do apologize, ma'am. It certainly was not my intention to offend." Emmett allowed his voice to curve into a comfortable twang, far better than my own. I looked up to see Alice next to me, joining in the game. Edward finally put on his best poker face and joined as well, following Alice's good example. As Alice chatted away about the weather we were having, and going to be having soon, she took occasional sips from her empty cup as though she did this everyday of her life.

A comfortable sigh escaped my lips as the rest of the family joined. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around my waist in turn.

That's about the time I heard the frantic pounding at the front door and a familiar voice call out my name.

* * *

**I have to warn you now, that I may not update again until next weekend. I may just be grounded from the computer because I may have gotten my midterm and I may have failed a class which my parents may have been a bit insanely pissed about. They haven't yet declared me officially grounded, but my Spidey-senses are telling me they will as soon as they get home Monday to find me on the computer, far too merry for their tastes.**

**Please review, because it makes me happy. You want a happy author, right? You wouldn't want me to get all angsty now would you? I'll tell you now, you don't. So review. Pleeeaaaase!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh-ho-ho, you guys so owe me for getting this chapter out so fast! I want to see reviews for this one! ****Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but honestly, I get sooooo many more reviews that way, so I'm going to add them whenever I have the chance. Aren't I an evil little shit? You bet I am.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward's Point of View

Bella's head snapped up from my shoulder in response to the voice. It was obvious that she knew who it was, but she certainly wasn't expecting them. Now that I thought about it, the voice was a bit familiar to me as well. I tried to think back to wherever I had heard it. Prom.

"Jake?" Bella rushed up from her place on the floor and took off to the front door as the pounding grew harder and faster. I received curious looks from my family, but I just shrugged in response. I was just as clueless as them. Carlisle's mind was concerned, and that's when I remembered. Jacob Black was a werewolf.

I jumped up and leapt to the door just in time for Bella to throw it open and for Jacob to come crashing into her arms. She embraced him in a hug, but he looked frantic. His eyes were wide, and his black hair disheveled. The air of the house was tainted by his foul smell, and it was even more concentrated than it should have been. He was bleeding.

Bella finally took in his appearance and loosened her hold around his waist backing up. He looked like he was shaking a bit, but not out of anger.

_'What the hell happened? I figured they'd at least be as civil as the Cullens.' _Even in his mind, he spit our name out with venom. He turned to me and his eyes went absolutely ablaze. His fists clenched and his muscles tightened as shivers ran up his spine.

"Jake!" Bella shot out scolding. "Don't you dare do that in Esme's house!" She wasn't scared at all to be next to a pissed werewolf, but I sure as hell was. I took two cautious steps forward, just far enough to bring Bella into my reach. I extended my arm, taking hold of her right above the elbow, before snatching her away from him and pulling her behind me. Jacob apparently didn't think that was the best idea. His tremors grew more violent.

"Oh Edward please, I'm a vampire." Bella scoffed from behind me and quickly pushed her way around my body, walking back up to the mutt, putting herself at a dangerous distance. She spoke to him firmly, in warning. "Jake, calm down right now and tell me what the hell is going on before I kick you right back out of this house." His shaking subsided, but apparently not fast enough for Bella's tastes. She added a 'please' at the end and he subsided completely.

"Ha! Bella's a dog trainer!" Emmett's amused voice came from behind me, making me aware of my family on looking. Bella flashed him a quick glare, but Jacob kept his composure, letting the comment roll off of him. Layla stumbled out from the crowd and ran to Jacob, taking his legs in a hug before asking to be held.

"Jake!" her cries were a bit garbled with her giggles, obviously very pleased to see him. I was immediately jealous of their relationship. I watched balefully as he lifted her into his arms and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, which made her scrunch up her face and try to rid her face of the moisture. I silently cheered. Bella looked to Carlisle pleadingly.

"Could I talk to him?" She looked anxious as she awaited his answer. He let out a low sigh and nodded, always diplomatic. His mind was reluctant, but he was overpowered by Bella's description of all Jacob had done for her after we had left. Bella smiled her thanks and took Jacob's hand, leading him to the door, intending to talk to him away from out watching eyes. He quickly stopped her.

"I wouldn't go out there just yet. . ." he hedged. "I was kind of attacked," Bella gasped. "By five vegetarian vampires." He finished. Well that explained the appearance. Bella swallowed hard, but nodded, seeming to try to take the situation in.

"Don't worry Bella, he can stay in the house, we owe him a lot." Esme's voice rose up. We watched as Bella nodded again, and lead him to a couch. He sat down with some hesitance, Layla arranging herself in his lap. Bella opened her mouth to begin, but instead opted for turning towards us.

"I'm sorry, but do you think we could be alone for a second?" I was a bit hurt, but complied, going to the stairs. I began my assent before turning and meeting my love's eyes.

"If you need anything. . ." I trailed off. She nodded quickly before turning back to Jacob. I turned again and headed to my room. Carlisle's thoughts were of worry. It didn't take much description from Jacob to know that it was Tanya's coven that attacked him, and Carlisle worried if it would harm our friendship with the family. Esme was wondering absently if the closest animal supply store might have pet odor remover that wouldn't damage her couch. I almost laughed at that. He did smell absolutly horrifying.

"Jake, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, by why are you in Alaska?" Bella's voice reverberated through my head as I listened in to Jacob's thoughts, keeping careful watch over their conversation.

"I came to check up on you," he admitted sheepishly. "I wanted to know if you found somewhere to stay. I was worried about you and Layla. I know how you are Bella. If you were in trouble, you wouldn't come asking for help. Granted, I never expected you to live with _them_! What are you doing here with _him_? Don't tell me you just forgave him!" Bella's expression turned guilty.

"How?!? Why!?! Do you remember how you were when he left? You were the living dead! I swear, with all this vampire and werewolf nonsense I wondered if you had actually become a zombie!" he cried in frustration. He was angry, but I stayed in my room. He wasn't shaking at all, very controlled. I winced as his mind flew through various images of Bella in various stages of grief and pain. In the arms of a large man the night I left. Drenched and shaking, limp in the strangers arms. I heard a name from Jacob's thoughts. Sam Uley. Only a few hours after I had left and she was already being saved by vampires.

Bella didn't respond, only fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, avoiding his eyes. Jacob finally secured his hands on either side of her face, much to my displeasure, and made he look him in the face. He took a deep breath, his voice coming out in a low growl.

"He doesn't love you Bella." Bella winced and closed her eyes, unable to look away. Tears pooled beneath her lids before pouring over her cheeks. I watched in misery, desperate to run to her and defend myself. I wanted to kill that mutt for saying such a thing to her. He didn't know me! Couldn't he see what he was doing to her? I almost cried out at her response.

"Maybe." She hoarsely whispered. She finally opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. The pain and doubt in them reinforced my desire to kill the dog who did that to her. _He didn't Edward_, my mind spoke up. _You_ _put that pain and doubt there._

"What do you mean maybe? You told me yourself what he said before he left. He made it pretty clear. He doesn't deserve you Bella. I know it will be difficult, but we could be together! I love you Bells, why do you choose him over me? What does he have that I couldn't offer?" I was a bit worried with his declaration. I knew that he had put it out in the open before that he loved her and she declined, but she could always change her mind.

"It was a misunderstanding," Bella answered, ignoring Jacob's declaration of love. "I'm not confident that he loves me, but, using his words, 'I'm here till he sends me away.'" She spoke defiant. "I know that he may come to realize that I'm not good enough for him at any time-" I defiantly needed to have a conversation with her about that later, "but I'm staying along for the ride. I know it will kill me later, but even if he breaks my heart again, I can't regret any time I spend with him now." She finished. "And to be honest, even if he did destroy me again, if he came back two years down the road, I would say yes again."

I was amazed by her loyalty. Granted, I had no plans of ever leaving her again, no matter what, but hearing such powerful words from her mouth made me realize how much she loved me. As a human, I doubted her. I couldn't even begin to believe that she could possibly love me a fraction as much as I loved her, but now, even after all I had put her through, to hear her declare her love for me so unwaveringly, I knew I needed to reevaluate my opinions on her feelings.

Jacob's thought's raced so fast I could barely hear Bella's next words, and I silently cursed at him to pay attention. Most of his thoughts were utter shock and disapproval that Bella would be willing to be used by me so harshly, but a good deal were also filled with fantasies of him and Bella tearing me to pieces together before he took the honor of lighting the match himself.

"We're getting off topic here Jake," Bella called him from his creative thoughts while wiping the venom from her face and putting on a business façade. I noted vaguely that she had become a much better actress. "How did you find me? And how did you get away from five angry vampires holding a grudge as unscathed as you are?" He seemed annoyed at the conversation turning back to him, but he complied.

"Well, I followed your scent," he stopped before correcting himself. "Well I followed a vampire's scent. I already knew you were heading to Denali, so that part was easy. Instead of finding you, however, I ran into a lovely lass named Irina. Quite the congenial friends you've got there, huh?" Bella rolled her eyes. "They seemed okay at first, a bit strained, but they looked like they were going to be peaceful and try to negotiate, until I mentioned that I was looking for you." Bella made a bit of a face.

"Then that crazy Irina bitch launched at me and started screaming about Laurent." Even in his thoughts Jacob scrunched his nose at the mention of his name. "Which brings us to your second question, as to how I escaped five vampires. . .?" He hesitated to give it a bit of suspense. "I ran like a bat out of hell, that's how." Bella laughed and punched him playfully on the arm, muttering an 'I should've known'.

"As I was running with my tail literally between my legs, I caught the scent of more vampires. I prayed like hell and followed it, finding your rental car. I pounded on the door, and here I am!" he declared dramatically. _Good_, I thought. _Maybe now he can leave._Bella nodded, satisfied with his story. What he said next left my dead heart freezing in my chest.

"You know Bella, I talked to Sam. He realizes that he overreacted, with kicking you out, and he said you could come back!" He declared happily. Bella's face froze, and I waited in horror. The mutt continued, "Everyone misses you, Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil, Seth, even the newbies! And I miss you like hell, Bella. Nothing is the same without you." He trailed off. Bella remained silent. "And Emily misses you, and you know everyone was crazy about Layla. You can't say she wouldn't be happy being back home." He murmured, holding Layla closer in his arms.

"Don't you dare try to guilt trip me Jacob Black." Bella warned, eyes frozen solid. Her gaze shifted to Layla and turned wistful. "I know that she'd be happy going home, but I'm a vampire, and she'll have to get used to moving around anyways. And honestly, if I stay here with the Cullens, she'll have more opportunities than she would hanging out in your garage in La Push." She met his eyes again. "Besides Jacob, Sam may have complied with one vampire staying, but what about when it's two?"

That left me confused. What other vampire would be there? Would she want to take me back with her? From what I got from her reply, I was under the impression that she wasn't going back, but I was still on edge until I heard the words directly from her beautiful lips. Jacob was suddenly tense and controlled. Trying harder to keep his cool indifference.

"You don't have to do that Bella." He warned. "Do you honestly want that for her? I know you had an easy time with the transformation, with the blood lust. You kept your friends and family, what about her?" My mind reeled with the realization, but I pulled away from those thoughts, she couldn't possibly be planning on that, could she?

"I've already made the decision, Jake. When Layla becomes of age, if this is the life she wants, if becoming a vampire is what she chooses, I won't keep it from her." I gasped. "If she wants to stay human, I'll rejoice for her, but her life still won't be normal. How will she bring home friends from school? Oh, that's just my mom; don't pay any mind to the fact that she's only nineteen! Jake you know that no matter what he life will be far from normal."

Bella's words rang with truth, and I knew her to be right. Bella wasn't one to under think anything, especially something so important. Carlisle needed to know about this, but I would leave it up to Bella to tell him. I had some serious opinions on the issue, but my mind was too muddled to make any sense of them now. I heard Bella's light laugh downstairs.

"I think Edward's head is about to explode! His thoughts aren't making any sense." That threw Jacob for a loop. "Oh! Jake, I can read people's thoughts now! I forgot to tell you." Her face turned stern and she pointed a pale finger in his face. "No group Edward killings." She stated firmly. She called up the stairs, addressing me. "And I know you have been eavesdropping Edward! When I read your thoughts I get an echo." Oops.

"Will you be staying in the area?" Bella turned back to Jacob. He still looked a bit distracted, his mind reeling about Bella's mind reading capabilities. She snapped her fingers, bringing him to attention. He shook his head. "Jake, you don't have to leave already! I'm sure if I explained things Carlisle could get Tanya's coven off your back! I can't guarantee you'll have a room here, but I'm sure you could find a hotel within running distance. She looked over his body. "Do you have any other clothes? And how did these manage to get to messy if you were in werewolf form when Irina attacked you?" He shook his head.

"I don't think I should stay." Bella's face fell, but she nodded. "Just know that you can come home anytime. For anything. You're within a running distance away," he said chuckling. He stopped short, and his voice turned hard. "Despite what you say, if he breaks your heart again, I'll rip him to shreds, whether you're fighting me the whole way or not. I'll tell everyone you said 'hi.'" Bella stood, taking Layla from his arms after he gave her a final hug.

I had an intake of breath, when Jacob leaned in, fully intending to kiss Bella until she turned her head at the last moment, landing his kiss on her cheek. He let out a sigh, and turned to the front door.

"I'll miss you," Bella called out to him, making him turn back to her. He smirked at this, a bit arrogant.

"Oh, I know." He replied. He left, and I lost his mind as a medium to Bella. I waited a bit, but when she made no move upstairs to see me, I took the initiative. I found her sitting where she had been moments before. She looked up to me, her expression distant. I broke the silence.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Edward's point of view was lucky for me before, so I tried it out again.****Granted, it isn't written even close to the style I used last time, but hey. I wasn't originally intending on using him for the whole chapter, but it worked I guess. Tell me what you thought.**

**As always, review. I have gotten some very interesting PMs in response to my monkey and mermaid ideas, and I won't hesitate to whip them out. Review, you so owe me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As you can tell by how long it took me to get this chapter out, I am in fact grounded from the computer. Sorry about that guys. I also started another story, which is stealing my attention away from this. No worries, I'll finish this. . . I wouldn't just stop because that'd be really unfair to you guys.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His look was stern as he crossed the room and sat next to me. He angled his body so that our knees were touching and he gently took my hands, looking into my eyes nervously. I started panicking. My mind raced with possibilities. Was he leaving me again all ready? Did he want me to leave with Jake and leave his family alone? My fear increased by every second he remained silent and it wasn't long before the venom overflowed onto my cheeks, burning tears down to my chin.

"Bella," he cooed. "What's wrong, love?" he let go of my hands to quickly wipe the tears from my face and pulling me into a quick hug. His kissed my eyelids and waited for my tears to subside. He whispered nonsense in my ear until I sat up straight, nodding tightly for him to continue.

"Bella, I love you." He said simply. "It kills me that you doubt that. And to even think that you don't deserve me is the most ludicrous thought I've ever heard, and I've heard more than my share of thoughts," he added lightly. His plastered smile fell when he saw my unwavering doubt. He took my face and brought my lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle, like I was still human.

"What would it take to earn your trust back?" I remained silent. He was gone for over two years, and it was I who came back to him, not the other way around, I wasn't sure if my heart could ever completely mend from that. For the billionth time, I swear he could hear my thoughts. His face fell, and he looked dejected. He turned his head away, but I grabbed him firmly by the wrist, scared he would leave.

He turned back to me slowly, and the pain and guilt I saw in his eyes made me feel terrible. I tried to collect my thoughts as I focused on our hands intertwined, my fingers sliding lightly across the skin of his palm. My breathing was even, and I barely noticed when Layla jumped down from my lap and opted for another couch, curling up on a throw pillow.

"I. . . I don't know what to say, Edward. Maybe. . . maybe if you had come back after a little while- I don't know." I shook my head. "I want to believe you, I swear I do, but. . ." he put a finger to my lips, hushing me. He tucked the hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear and locked his beautiful golden eyes with mine.

"Will you give me the chance, Bella? Maybe time is all that can earn your trust back. Maybe if I tried to tell you how much you mean to me a thousand times a day, maybe then you wouldn't doubt so much. I have to know, will you give me the time to earn you back?" he finally asked, glowing with hope.

"Of course, Edward. As I know you heard, I'm staying along for the ride." His face lit up with the brightest smile I'd seen since my birthday, and I couldn't help but smile back. He kissed me again, this time not as careful as the first, and I threw my arms around his neck, curling the hair at the base of his granite neck around my fingers.

He moved from my lips down my chin and neck, pausing at the base. He lifted his head and looked back to me, smirking and moving away, obviously done with kissing. _Awww man! He wants to talk again, doesn't he? _That stupid crooked smile let me know exactly what effect he had on me. Still.

"You know," he paused for dramatic effect. "Alice has some terribly interesting thoughts as to why you ignored me before. . ." he trailed off. Oh crap, I had forgotten about that. "Would you care to enlighten me as to why you were so surprised I was real?" he smiled jokingly, but the honest curiosity was in his eyes.

"Umm, no thanks?" I tried lamely. He chuckled before moving into the kill. He leaned forward, back to where his earlier kisses had left of on my throat. His kisses now were teasing, barely touching my skin. I wondered absently if vampires were ticklish. Oh God yes! I bit down hard on my lip, trying to stay silent as I squirmed. I was desperate not to let him win.

I squealed as he brought his fingers to my sides and they danced across my skin, tickling me. His expressing was bright as he watched me in my torture. I bit my lip harder as my body tried to get away from his fingers, resulting in my falling off of the couch. Edward quickly took advantage of my position, straddling me, holding me down. I was quite proud I hadn't screamed out yet, but the effort was bringing sticky tears to my eyes.

"Stop! Edward, please stop!" I cried out. He stopped tickling me, but stayed sitting on my stomach. My cries brought Jasper and Emmett from whatever they had been occupied with, and seeing our position, they collapsed into each other, laughing boisterously.

"Geez, Edward! No means no!" I was surprised Emmett could still tease with how hard he was laughing. I was sure that had I been human, my face would be a shade of purple about now. Edward's jaw was clenched, and I believed that if his sitting spot was not preferable, he would put Emmett through one of Esme's lovely walls. By the look of his face, however, he was getting much closer to the latter option.

Desperate for a distraction for Edward, I grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to me. I was not about to cause discord in the family already. Emmett picked up laughing again, but soon grew uneasy with our display of affection and left, Jasper behind him. Edward pulled away smiling. That little pervert.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that one for?" he chuckled. I noticed he had as of yet to move from his spot and release me.

"For Esme's walls." I declared. His face scrunched, obviously not liking my answer, or even understanding for that matter. I pushed on his chest, but he still didn't move. "Do you want to know why I ignored you or not?" I cried, thinking of anything to get him to let me up. He nodded, and slowly lifted a leg and rolling off, setting me free. I stood and brushed myself off comically and offered a hand to him, which he took. Once we were returned to our places, I took a deep breath and began.

"You know what I said about motorcycles, and the men in Port Angeles?" he nodded stiffly, so I continued. "And that I said I did dangerous things for the adrenaline rush, to make me feel something?" another nod. "Well I kind of lied. . . about why I kept doing it, I mean." He waited, a scowl on his pretty face. He certainly didn't like where this was going.

"I- I did it because I kept having. . . hallucinations." He golden eyes widened, and I started back up, knowing he was going to scold me. "Of you." I finished. My voice sped up, desperate for him to understand and get the whole story before he started freaking out. "Whenever I did something dangerous or stupid, I would hear your voice as though you were right beside me. If I did something especially creative, I could even see you there, like when I jumped off the cliff."

He looked like he was choking on something. Oops, I guess he didn't know about the cliff then. I waited for a bit, watching his expressions closely, but he couldn't speak. His lips opened, then closed again, emitting no noise. He tried again, and again failed at saying a word.

"I was okay, Edward. Jake pulled me out of the water. I'm fine." I brushed his cheek lightly with my fingertips, but his face was still frozen. "Edward, please say something. Are you mad at me?" My brow creased with worry. I knew he'd be upset, but I didn't expect this strong of a reaction. He finally parted his lips, releasing sound.

"Cliff?" he asked lamely. I nodded, brows still creased. His head turned to me, and the pain behind his eyes made my own tears well up. "Esme jumped off a cliff," he stated matter-of–factly. I realized what he was assuming immediately. I took his face in my hands and brought his forehead to mine. He quickly wrapped his arms around me in response, holding on like he was drowning.

"Edward, I wasn't trying to kill myself," my voice came out soft and soothing, almost as though I was talking to Layla. He just shook his head in denial. "I swear, Edward. It was just for fun. The kids in La Push do it all the time. I would never do that to Renee and Charlie." I finished. He still didn't look completely convinced, but he accepted it.

I pulled him to my chest, cradling him like a child. He looked as though he needed it. Was he really so scared of me dying? Maybe I just still couldn't understand why he loved me so much. Time is what he wanted, and I wasn't going to deny him his opportunity to win my trust. I would applaud him if he did in fact; I wanted to trust him almost as much as he did. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice racing into the room.

Her eyes met with Edward and he suddenly stiffened, and took a possessive and protective position over me. I looked at Alice in question.

"The Volturi are coming for a visit."

* * *

**Sorry for both the wait and how short it is. I don't know if all of the chapters will be shorter from now on, or if I just had serious writers block for this one. I know there was barely any Edward Bella fluff when they made up, so I thought I'd put some in here. I'm not very happy with this chapter. ::shrugs::**

**Review of course. I can't think of any creative threats off the top of my head, but don't let that stop you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Argh! I can't write anything! I don't know where I'm going with this story, and I'm totally making this up as I go along. Enjoy::beats head against keyboard:: jhgfhgfkj Haha.**

I let out a deep sigh and looked to Edward. I didn't know anything of the Volturi, but it was obvious by his reaction that it wasn't something to get excited about. He turned and rested his head in the crook of my neck, breathing slow and deliberate breaths. I brought my hand to his hair, keeping him in place.

"Care to regale me with the wonderful world of the Volturi?" I sighed. I hadn't even been here an entire week without bringing some crazy mythical force down on the Cullens. I'm gifted like that. Alice sat and began the tale I was sure not to enjoy.

"The Volturi are the ruling class of all vampires." Well that's no fun. "Do you remember what Edward told you of Aro, Marcus and Caius?" My face scrunched as I concentrated in recalling anything relating to those names. Nothing.

"Almost?" It sounded like a question. Alice's lips twitched as she fought a small smile despite herself. She shook her head regaining her thoughts before looking back to me.

"Be serious Bella, Layla is in danger."

My world crumbled. Edward's arms tightened around my now stiff posture as a growl rumbled out of my throat. I pushed him away and jumped from my seat, pacing uncharacteristically back and forth across the length of the room.

"Listen to me, Bella!" Alice shouted. "I didn't see anything happening to her, and Carlisle is friends with them, so they wouldn't want to upset him. They are coming for you. Normally, they'd just send some of their guards, but the three themselves are coming as well as a social visit with Carlisle. They have somehow heard about your human traits and are curious to see if you could be of any use to them."

My steps slowed, but I was far from comfortable with the idea of any more mysterious vampires close to my daughter. My hands clenched and unclenched into fists. How had things changed so fast? I had been joking with Emmett, Jasper and Edward only minutes ago!

"And I suspect they don't kill animals, hmm?" I hissed angrily. "I need to get her out. I need to call Jake, get him back up here. She could stay with Emily if Charlie is busy, I don't care, but she can't be here." I stopped walking completely and gazed at my daughter.

She was asleep on the couch, her head propped up on a pillow almost as big as she was. Her golden hair shone in the overhead lighting, giving her a yellow halo as her curls spilled down her soft cheeks. Her knees were pulled up to her stomach, the position revealing a hint of her diaper and her little hand was slightly curled laying upwards next to her face.

She was the picture of innocence, and I had already killed a vampire to protect her.

"Bella, there isn't time. We know how much you love her and worry about her but-" my head snapped to the tiny vampire still sitting on another couch.

"No," I insisted, "You don't." Alice slumped where she sat like a scolded puppy and I instantaneously felt terrible. I stepped closer and fell to my knees in front of her, taking her hands and looking up to her face. "I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have said that, but I will do anything to keep her safe and happy. Anything."

Alice nodded, still looking a little hurt. I playfully punched her shoulder and she lightened up a bit.

"Why don't you tell me what I'm up against, huh?" I suggested. Edward spoke behind me be for Alice could start.

"We. What WE are up against." He reached down with his long arms and plucked me from the floor. He pulled me back into his embrace and settled me on his lap. "The Volturi are more powerful than you could imagine. Aro and Marcus have powers, but it's their guard you have to worry about."

"Their guard?" I asked warily. He nodded solemnly. "Well, spit it out Edward, just what is coming after me?"

"Their guard members are all hand selected. They are not only trained well to fight, but they are chosen for their powers. The things they can do make Jasper, Alice and I look like amateurs. The one we really need to worry about is Jane." He declared. He ran a hand through his hair. "Jane's gift is. . . terrible. She can make you feel pain as terrible as the change itself." I blanched.

"She doesn't harm you physically, but she'll put the illusion of pain in your head. It's so strong she'd bring the strongest vampires to the floor in agony." Alice interceded. "She serves as Aro's personal guard, and she is completely loyal to him. Where he goes, she follows. She was here in the vision."

I tried to swallow what they had told me, but I couldn't. Agony? As bad as the transformation? I knew what power could do to people, and I was terrified not so much of the powers these vampires possessed, but the vampires themselves.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes before standing and picking up Layla delicately so as not to wake her. I didn't need to say a word and left the room and placed her in bed, crawling in next to her. I stroked her hair softly as she slept, my mind going over possible scenarios so I expected the worst when the Volturi arrived.

After about a half an hour, Edward entered as well, and hesitantly climbed up on the opposite side of Layla. When he realized I wouldn't send him away, he made himself more comfortable. The notes of my lullaby never sounded as beautiful as when he started humming them now. I joined in, and he quickly adjusted the notes, so that his notes weaved in and out of mine never hitting the same note, but one slightly above or below the original melody, always blending and sounding perfect together.

I closed my eyes slowly and opened my mind to see how the other couples were spending these tense moments.

Emmett and Rosalie were curled around each other on their own bed, so entangled you could barely tell one from the other. It was all innocent of course, and yet so intimate I immediately pulled away.

Esme and Carlisle were curled up on a chair together in their bedroom. Carlisle rubbed her shoulders as he told her of everything he knew of the actions of the Volturi, reassuring her that they were reasonable. His thoughts were doubtful though, betraying his voice.

Alice sat cross-legged on her mutual bed with Jasper. Jasper was lying with his head in her lap as she absently stroked his hair and kept a constant watch over the future. Her mind called out, directed to Edward.

_'Edward, are you listening? They'll be here in ten minutes. I don't know why I didn't have my original vision until they were already so close.'_

Ten minutes. I had ten minutes before my entire world could be destroyed.

Edward's sigh alerted me to the fact that he had been listening, but he made no move to say anything. I waited for about eight minutes before I got up, giving Layla a lingering kiss on the forehead. Edward got up as well, and took my hand as we made our way to the living room, the rest of the family already there.

I didn't even bother sitting down, but kept my mind open, absorbing the thoughts of those around me. I knew when they had arrived before my ears picked up their movements. Edward squeezed my hand tightly next me, and sent me a weak smile.

"Let's get this over with. . ."

* * *

**Attention! If you haven't already checked out my other story, Not The Only Way, please read it and tell me what you think! You can find it on my profile.**

**I know this chapter is short, but I've been having a terrible time writing anything for this story. Please review, or the next chapter might just be three lines long. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update these days. I'm still grounded and I've been focusing a lot on my other story. That, and as I've said before, I have no idea what I'm writing in this.**

Carlisle got up from his place on the couch and moved to the door. I held my breath, not really knowing what to expect as he opened it, revealing a handful of vampires, looking straight out of a movie in their floor length black cloaks. Carlisle stepped aside, allowing them entrance.

"Aro! What a pleasure to see you again! Did you come out all this way to Alaska just to visit?" Carlisle's acting was wonderful, his surprise and curiosity spot on. Aro smiled in response.

"Carlisle, good friend, I see you've kept to your interesting diet. I actually came to meet your new family member. I've heard quite fascinating things about her." His milky red eyes turned to me, and though his expression, he seemed sinister.

"I couldn't believe my ears when I received word of dear Bella, a vampire with human traits, very curious. But I am surprised to see that that my sources weren't completely thorough. I hear a heartbeat! Granted, it seems a bit weak, but to think that Isabella actually has a heartbeat?"

I felt a tingle of hope crawl through my dead veins. He doesn't even know Layla is here! He thinks it's you! I could barely keep my face within the range of appropriate expressions.

"Are you sure that you have not been deceived? How do you even know she's a vampire? Just look at her eyes." I wanted to laugh. I defiantly didn't expect the meeting to go this well. Edward dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Oh trust me, she's a vampire." He reassured with a smile. Aro's face remained doubtful, so I twisted out of Edward's arm and moved to stand in front of Emmett. I bent down and hooked my hands beneath his chair, before standing straight, hoisting the chair and Emmett into the air. Emmett mused my hair with pride as I set him carefully back down.

Aro nodded, lost in his own thoughts as I moved back to Edward, who seemed especially eager to have me back into his arms. He finally moved us to an empty couch and sat down, pulling me down onto his lap. He buried his head in my shoulder as the silence went on.

"Where are my manners, please," Carlisle looked about the throng of strangers still just within the doorway, "take a seat." Aro complied, sitting in a lone chair, but the others remained standing, orienting themselves around the ancient vampire.

"Well this is interesting, what all exactly can you do?" Aro looked at me, his face still twisted as though he was solving a puzzle.

"I- Well I have the speed and strength of a vampire, but I'm not attracted to human blood. I can generate heat, so I'm not cold like a vampire, and my eyes never changed color from when I was human. I can cry, but the tears are venom, and I can get sick." I meekly replied. I was careful to leave out that I could read minds. I was a bit curious to see what Aro was thinking, but fear kept me out.

"Would you mind?" Aro's face cleared into one of pure curiosity and anticipation as he held out his hand to me. I stared for a moment in confusion before looking to Carlisle.

_'He can read minds through physical contact, it's his power. He will become suspicious if you refuse, but I think it's safe.'_

I hesitantly reached my hand out, and it was quickly grasped by Aro's. I bit down on my lip hard as pain shook my frame but I made no noise and remained completely still as images flashed through my mind.

A young man with long dark hair and an olive complexion came to mind, many images running together. I watched in confusion as he spoke in a foreign language to different people, faces becoming unintelligible in their haste. I watched the man grow, and suddenly he became pale, suddenly the vampire sitting before me.

I saw as he killed people. Hundreds, thousands. I saw their every face and heard their terrified thoughts as he unleashed himself upon them and killed them, their blood running down his greedy throat. I clamped my eyes against the images, but they continued, relentless. Suddenly the faces were gone, and when I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but Aro before me, his hand no longer touching mine.

"Curious." That's what I thought. I looked at him in question. "My power is similar to that of your dear Edward's, only can hear every thought that has ever crossed a person's mind. I need physical contact to do it. . ." I let out a little squeak, realizing what happened. He lifted his head and locked his eyes with mine. "It didn't work."

Carlisle's gaze had landed on me, being the only person to hear my little noise. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at me.

_'Did you, did you take his power too?' _I nodded meekly and I heard Edward's intake of breath having heard Carlisle's question.

"Jane dear?" Aro called out from his spot, drawing our attention back to him. "I wonder if you are impervious to our other talents?" Edward hissed behind me in disapproval. I gave him a warning look. We were already in the mercy of this man, including my daughter, and I wanted to do nothing to give him any reason to act out with that power.

One of the hooded figures, the smallest of them came forward, the only thing peeking out from the cloak being a mischievous smile. Edward let out a low warning growl, and tightened his arms around me.

_'Edward, let her try. We'll stop her immediately if anything happens, I promise.' _Carlisle's voice was filtered through my mind as he talked mentally with Edward. I looked to the figure, no larger than Alice, and waited anxiously.

I let out a small cry of pain as her power was used on me, but I was relieved to hear no extra voices and seeing no visions as the pain subsided. The girl named Jane was frustrated; apparently not having her power worked either.

_'Did it work? Do you have her power?' _Edward's voice was melodic and soothing even when he didn't speak them aloud. I shrugged subtly. I didn't even know what her power was! Aro chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder, who was now clearly fuming.

"I thought it worked for a second! Didn't she make a noise?" Jane insisted stubbornly. Was her power to get people to talk? I shook it off.

"This is marvelous," Aro declared. "Is she immune to your gifts as well?" he asked, his eyes focusing on Edward behind me.

"She was immune to my power even as a human, but she is affected by Alice and Jasper." That caught Aro off guard. He looked surprised.

"Human?" Aro inquired. Edward knew what he was getting at apparently, because he answered his vague question.

"Bella went to our school in our last home before she was changed. We knew her there. She was my Biology partner." I smiled at the memories that his words brought up, us acting like little awkward kids when our hands would touch. My heart speeding hyperactively when he would turn his golden eyes my way.

At the thought of my human heart speeding, Layla's heartbeat sped up in the other room and my eyes widened.

"Mommy?" she called out. Oh God.

* * *

**Wow, short AND a cliffhanger. I must be really mean! Review, or I may have to do this to you every chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**::cowers in shame:: I'm so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I know that none of you want excuses, but I'll give you some anyways. First, I had writers block. As outrageous as that sounds considering the cliffhanger I left you at, I'm seriously making this up word for word. Once I finally did think of something to write, my internet was on the fritz. I mean days without it working, like two weeks! I almost died, seriously! And then once I got it fixed last week, I spent the weekend at dance practices and applying to colleges, and let me tell you, that SUCKS. Okay, well I hope you can forgive me eventually. Sorry again. **

I scampered quickly to Layla's room, scared of someone else getting to her before I did. She sat so tiny in bed, her dress wrinkled around her, socks bundled at different heights around her chubby calves. A large yawn escaped her lips as her little fists rubbed at her eyes. She smiled as she saw me.

I rushed to her and took her into my arms. My head turned to the door when I heard Aro's intake of breath. I didn't like being cornered like this, my panicked eyes scanning for any possible escape route if needed. Aro's face was a mix of confusion and awe.

"How is this possible? Surly you aren't so human that you can have children!" I scrambled to stand and stared at his expectant face.

"Of course not, I had her before the change." Edward squeezed past Aro and took his place in front of us in a protective position. Carlisle was soon in the doorway as well.

"Aro, please, let us sit down and discuss this all. You've just arrived and we still have so much to talk about." Carlisle was obviously trying to play it off as though we had fully intended to tell Aro about Layla. Aro nodded, still gazing at us before slowly turning and leaving from our sight.

I let out a sob and my head crashed to Edward's waiting chest, who immediately wrapped me up in his arms.

"Please. Please don't make me take her out there like some offering," I begged, my voice muffled in his shirt. Layla stretched, still oblivious sitting between us. Edward's eyes were miserable as he placed a hand on my cheek which I leaned into slightly. I pulled away and he wiped the stray tear that had leaked out of my eye.

How did this happen? It was going so well, they didn't even know she existed! What would they do to her? Even if they meant Layla no direct harm, they drank from humans. What would keep them from losing their control over her? I would, that's who.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't hear what he's thinking. I promise that I won't let anything to happen to her. I will give my life before anything happens to either one of you. We will make this as quick as possible, and the Volturi are strong, but nothing is going through me. I promise."

I looked up at him through bleary eyes. He couldn't promise that. I had seen their reactions to the Volturi. They were scared. Edward couldn't do anything to protect us, and even if he could, I wouldn't let him. He wouldn't be hurt on either mine of Layla's accounts. If anyone was a sacrifice it would be me.

Once again I was glad I was the exception to his gift. I nodded slowly to what he had said as I stood, taking Layla in my arms again. Edward put a gentle hand on my lower back, leading me out of the room. Upon entrance, the vampires' eyes widened at the sight of her, but their irises were all a safe color away from black. At least she wasn't in unintended danger.

"You must understand that this goes against our laws," Aro started as I took a seat wrapping both arms tightly around her middle. Edward sat beside me tensely. "We cannot expose ourselves to humans." He insisted.

"She isn't even two years old! She doesn't know anything about vampires." I scoffed. Layla started to fidget in my lap, showing the first signs of anxiety in the presence of these vampires. Finally! My girl would never survive with her amount of caution. I only lasted as long as I did with luck.

"But what are your plans for when she grows? She won't be this young forever. What of when she is old enough to understand? How do you plan on hiding it from her?"

"I don't," I replied simply. "She will know everything about our kind and I will give her the option of becoming one of us if it is her choice." Aro raised his brows.

"Option? And what if she chooses not to partake in this life?" He seemed confident and arrogant. I wanted to wipe that sneer off of his face.

"Then she will remain human." My voice was tight but calm. Aro finally showed surprise. His eyes widened before he caught himself and smiled patiently, like he was dealing with a child. He looked down and shook his head back and forth, seemingly amused with my answer.

"Oh, you are so curious child. That is not a possibility, she must be changed. We can't run the risk of exposure on her account, no matter how much you may assure it will never happen. If she were to even let anything slip unintentionally, we would not only be forced to kill her, but your family as well for putting us in this situation. I would hate to destroy what my good friend Carlisle has built over the years in his family."

I was unflinching, despite all he had said. I had always been told I was stubborn, and there was nothing even the Volturi could do to sway my opinions. I had always inwardly hoped that my daughter would eventually choose this life for selfish reasons. Though I knew it wasn't what a normal parent would wish for their child, I was terrified whenever I thought of a time when I wouldn't have her by my side.

I would be happy if she chose to stay human as well, like every parent wishing all of their own missed opportunities for the children. I had daydreams of Layla growing up into a beautiful, intelligent woman and finding someone who could appreciate her. I could imagine her with her own children, and raising a happy family of her own. She could have so much as a vampire, but she could miss out on so much as well.

"I wish to assure you Aro that I am very reasonable with my decision, and I have spent years deeply considering this topic. I want you to know that when I say she will have the option, that is what will happen, no matter what the consequences. I will not allow anything to happen to my daughter that she does not decide for her own life, and I certainly will not stand by as your guard kills her."

I spoke calmly, trying to imitate the calming yet authoritative cadence to Carlisle's speech. I knew that I was facing terrible possibilities for my own future by making such a comment, but I was already resigned to sacrificing my own eternal life to give Layla a human life if she so chose.

"Though I admire your tenacity and strength in challenging the rule of the Volturi, something I am not so used to seeing, I can tell you that the only outcome of this is she will die, through the change or as a human." I smiled courteously, though I wanted to rip off a limb or two. Layla curled tighter into my chest, and I gazed at her lovingly.

"This is not your choice Aro, nor your brother's. You will not dictate what will happen." I continued to pet Layla's golden curls as I spoke, not even looking back to the increasingly testy vampire before me. Though his smile held with stubbornness that rivaled my own, his words grew tighter and tighter as he seemed to have to hold back a growl within his speech.

"By all means, enlighten us on how exactly you plan to keep this inevitability at bay?" It was a challenge, I knew it. Edward's arm tightened around my waist though I didn't know if it was supposed to be supportive or a sign of warning.

With every beat of Layla's heart against my chest, right where my own used to be held, my mind pulsed between two options. I could sacrifice myself in hope that Layla would be left alone, or I could threaten them myself, in hopes that my power was as strong as it was now hinting to be.

If I sacrificed myself, the Cullen's would be safe. Layla would at the very least have more time, and if threatened again, I believed my family, vampire and werewolf alike would be capable in keeping her safe. The downside of course, is that I would never see them again. Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Edward and my own Layla would be nothing more than memories. I don't know what would be a worse death, being killed by these strange vampires this minute, or losing my family.

On the other hand, if I threatened them, I would put everyone in danger. If my power wasn't anything more than some mind reading, I would be useless to fight, or defend anyone. Sure I had killed Victoria, but she was unthinking with rage and she had no gifts to pose a threat. Her emotions made her unreasonable, and susceptible to attack.

I had no training to fight, and I didn't know how to defend myself. Like Victoria, were something to happen, I would be consumed with fear for my daughter, and would not only be dead weight, but a liability, another body for the Cullen's to protect. Even if we could come out of this still whole, that wasn't to say nobody would he hurt in the process. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to anyone. I didn't even realize what I was saying until it poured from my mouth and my decision was made for me.

"You will not lay a finger on her if you intend to stay in power. I wouldn't dare speak aloud what will become of you if you cause any of my family pain." My eyes widened as I realized what I said, but quickly put on a mask of fake confidence.

I had just threatened the life of the Volturi.

**Yeah yeah, it's short, I know, but I figured you would rather have a short chapter than waiting any longer with the cliffhanger I left you off with last time. Though I won't be able to update as often I did in the beginning because of college preparations and my over 5 hours of dance a week, I should never have to leave you without an update for so long again.**

**Review, even if it's to tell me I'm a big jerk.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't have anything to say, so just enjoy.**

I had just threatened the life of the Volturi.

All of Aro's hooded companions stepped forward simultaneously, but made no move to attack, their eyes carefully trained on Aro and I, waiting for any signal to move forward. The Cullens all sat ramrod straight, their entire bodies frozen in fear. Jasper seemed to be keeping everyone levelheaded, and Alice's eyes closed as she began looking for an outcome.

"And how exactly to you plan me harm? What makes you think you have the power to overtake us?" I had stopped breathing as soon as I realized what I said, so I took a deep breath. I had to think of something fast. I couldn't just take it back, because I wasn't bluffing. If Layla was hurt, I would do anything in my power to cause them pain.

I couldn't just admit defeat, because then we'd be back where we started, Layla as a sacrifice to our secret. I could always agree to change her into a vampire when she came of age, even without her consent, but when it came time to actually do it, I knew I couldn't.

For a moment, I seemed trapped in time, but not sitting in the Cullen's house. It was from a different life, before becoming a vampire, before Layla. I was sitting around Emily's small kitchen, laughing so hard I thought I'd have six pack abs by the end of the night.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, the whole pack, just playing cards like a bunch of regular boys. Even Leah had dropped her shield and played with us, laughing at Paul's pathetic attempts at poker. He was a terrible liar, and bluffing proved no different. It was wonderful to find something I was better at than someone else.

It seemed that despite my failure of hiding my pain to Charlie after Edward's departure, it turned out that my months of practice had paid off, and I was a much better actress than Edward had given me credit for. I blinked back to the present, the room full of vampires staring at me, anxious for my response.

"I took Edward's power when he tried to read my mind, and have been able to hear thoughts ever since. When you touched my hand, you felt no response, but I heard and watched your every thought, every memory." I smiled. "And I took your lovely Jane's power as well."

I prayed to anyone who would listen that Jane's power was something dangerous. If all she could do was some mundane trick, then I just completely screwed myself over. I smiled inwardly as the vampires took a step back, their eyes flickering in fear. Now if only I knew what that power of hers was. . .

_'Bella, her power is pain. She doesn't actually hurt the person, but she puts the illusion of pain into the mind. She just looks at them and they are in agony.'_

Carlisle's thoughts explained quickly in my head, almost as though he could hear my thoughts. I still wasn't sure if I had received her power, but if I had, I could see why they might want to back away from my daughter. I smirked in false confidence. Jane glared at me, seeming to once again try to use her power.

"I could kill your precious Edward and your innocent little Layla before you even figured out what to do with that power of mine." Jane hissed, completely unshaken by my threat. She was arrogant; obviously, the vampires in Volterra weren't any match for her.

I smiled, as I put my hatred into my eyes, the only thing I could think of that may cause pain. Jane was on the floor in a second. I clamped my hands over Layla's ears, trying to protect her from the screams that erupted from the body, thankful that Layla was turned into my shirt, her eyes unknowing of the horror happening before her. Jane twisted painfully on the floor, her face twisted in agony, hands gripping for anything to possibly relieve her of her own power.

The horror I was causing.

I immediately closed my eyes and turned my head away, breaking Jane from my spell. I could feel the venom tears flowing down my face, ashamed of what I had done. I turned back to her, tears still freely flowing.

"I'm sorry." I croaked. My remorse was only increased as I watched her eyes staring at me, wide with terror as she slowly backed away to the other side of the room. I looked around the room, at the Cullens' expressions.

They all stared, save for Esme, at me in open shock. Emmett even looked at bit scared. Esme was turned away from me, her eyes tightly clenched closed, refusing to even look at me. I swallowed my sobs before turning back to Aro, still unable to stop the venom from overflowing in my eyes.

"It is not my wish to hurt anyone. I don't want to be the source of anyone's pain, but you have to understand that I would take any measures to protect my daughter. You've put me in a difficult position, Aro, but I don't think I can very well turn back now." Aro didn't look at me with fear, but with obvious fascination.

"No, you are correct Bella, there is no turning back now, but you can still have redemption," he smiled. "You have a marvelous gift. Better than any I've ever seen, just imagine the possibilities!" I didn't like where he was heading with this. I started shaking my head, but he continued.

"You cannot fathom the power I have Isabella. Though your family is breaking our laws, and Layla would have to be killed for knowing our secrets, I can offer them immunity. We could let your Layla stay human, and no one will ever harm your family again, we will never pose a threat." He smiled, despite Edward's low rumbling growl. "What are you willing to do for that?"

"Anything!" I cried immediately. Aro smiled, obviously pleased with my answer. I could save them from the mess I had created. I was the selfish one. I had kept Layla with me, putting her in danger when I could've left her to be raised by Charlie or Renee. I couldn't let her go, despite all of the problems I knew it would cause. I could save her from death, my young daughter.

I just had to be the sacrifice.

"I would like to offer you a place in the Volturi. Join us Bella, and you'll have the power and strength to protect them from anything that may trouble them. You could come back to Italy with us, give up your life here. You would never see your daughter again, but you can live forever reassured that she and your family are well protected."

Edward's growl erupted from his throat, his lip curling over his teeth in a snarl. Everyone stared at me wide eyed, leaning in to listen to whatever I may decide. Esme had turned back to me, her eyes pleading as she shook her head no desperately. Emmett and Alice looked furious, yet terrified at the same time.

"Well. . . I. ," Edward's head whipped to look at me in a second. His hand slowly raised, his fingertips sliding down my cheek with the slightest pressure, his mouth slightly open, releasing his breath unevenly as he too shook his head desperately. I pulled away from his touch, closing my eyes.

After a few minutes of contemplation, I wasn't any further along in my decision. I raised my head to meet Aro's hopeful eyes. He smiled and made a gesture for me to go ahead and speak.

"I. . . I will consider it." I finally murmured over Edward's roar.

"What do you mean consider? You can't do this Bella, we can protect Layla ourselves. I can't let you do this, they'll ruin you Bella. They'll break you down until there is nothing left of you, and you'll be broken and alone! Layla needs her mother, and I need you, we all do." He grabbed my face to put emphasis of what he spoke. Again I pulled away and looked to Aro.

"I will consider your offer with great care, but I ask you give me time. You may stay near if you must, but I can't decide this with pressure. Please, come back, by tomorrow night you will have your answer." I stood, completely detached, void of all emotions. I carried Layla away, not waiting to hear Aro's answer, and closed myself in the bedroom.

I knew she wouldn't sleep, and that she had just recently woken from a nap, but I needed her to be there. I needed to see her face when I made up my mind. I placed her on the bed, and she obediently lay down, curling into my body when I fell beside her.

I was in denial. I didn't need another day; I didn't even need another minute to think it over.

I had already made my decision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ouch geez, another cliffhanger? I would say I'm sorry, but I'm sick, and I want to make you all miserable too. What can I say, I'm a sadist. Well not really, that's a lie. Anyways, cliffhanger or not, it didn't take over a month to get the next chapter out, did it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I find myself grounded again. I was never officially ungrounded, I would just get on the computer and my parents wouldn't say anything, but alas, my punishment is reinstated. No computer during the week. I guess I'm going back to sneaking on before they come home from work and after they go to bed.**

My hands combed through her golden curls, wondering if this would be the last time I would ever see her again. She gazed at me curiously through her big blue eyes, a contented smile curling her plump lips. She reached a hand up and began petting my own hair in return. Layla twisted under the covers before getting her other arm free. She put both hands together, palms touching and placed them under her cheek, feigning sleep. Tears welled behind my eyes when she began to fake snoring loudly.

"Layla, baby, don't sleep yet!" I cried in mock horror. Her eyes immediately popped back open and waited for me to continue. I gave her a big smile. She deserved for this to be as painless as possible. "You know Edward?" she nodded quickly, so I grinned and continued.

"Well mommy has to go somewhere tonight, but before her little angel goes to sleep, she wants to tell her something." Her little blonde brows furrowed in confusion, but she didn't say a word. "I know that you haven't known him very long, but Edward is your daddy, and no matter what, he's going to love and protect you forever, okay?" Layla's eyes widened as a few tears finally escaped my eyes.

"Where are you going, mommy?" I took her little hand in mine and squeezed in gently before wiping away my tears with my other hand and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy has to go and do a job, okay sweetie? But before I go, I wanted to say that I love you and you will never be alone." I clamped my eyes closed against more tears before giving her another lingering kiss on her head. She sat up in the bed when I stood, but she made no further move to follow me. Instead, she granted me with a big smile and wave.

"I love you too! Come back soon!" I smiled at her as I moved to the window. I wished more than anything that I would be able to see Edward again and tell him the same things I had told my daughter, but he would never allow me to leave. I opened my mind to the family and learned that the Volturi had left, and were staying in a house that was up for sale in the nearby neighborhood. I received a clear picture in Carlisle's thoughts.

Apparently, after I left, the Volturi had told Carlisle that I had two days to make my decision, and took their leave after promising not to hunt anywhere close to town if they needed to. The family still sat in the living room, discussing possible options quietly, understanding that I needed a moment alone with my child.

Examining their minds, I found that they all had come to the same conclusion. They all thought I would sacrifice myself. Alice had her eyes closed in concentration, having yet to see a vision concerning what my next step would be, but they were all on high alert from any move on my part. If I escaped the house, they would follow, and I had to do everything in my power to keep them away.

I moved slowly to the window, and gripped under the ledge, the metal cool with the Alaska air just outside. I opened the window, knowing that the vampires downstairs could hear me. As I pushed the glass to its full height, I gave Layla a final smile and slipped out, closing the window behind me.

Once my feet hit the snow beneath me, my body tensed and my mind opened searching for any change within the house. Alice and Edward alone stood and started moving, confident with Alice's ability to see my every next step and Edward's superior speed. My feet pounded in the frozen grass as I leapt to get any kind of head start though I knew it was pointless.

The sound of their running steps were right behind me before I could even get to the forest at the edge of the yard. My teeth clenched painfully with what I was about to do. Very slowly, scared of causing more pain than necessary, I released Jane's power bit by bit. I heard the snow crunch beneath them as they fell to the ground, a sob racking my frame as I continued to run.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into the wind, praying that it would reach them and they would understand my reasoning for doing this. I didn't want them to be there when my plan unfolded. I couldn't bear to see their faces, hear their thoughts of me as I went through with my decision. Once I was a safe distance away, I released the power, the tears pouring for causing them any pain, as little it was.

I was panting unnecessary breaths as I reached the modest house I had seen in Carlisle's thoughts. I could practically hear Aro's smile through the walls. I wasn't positive of how strong my powers were, and if my actions fell through, I'd be begging for death before the end. With a final scream, I summed up as much hatred as I could muster.

I thought of Laurent's oil coated voice as he attempted to sweet talk me, as though his killing me would be such a favor before he bit me and Jacob and his pack could rid me of him forever. I saw Mike's satisfied smirk as he turned away, leaving me in the wet alley, broken and hysterical. I remembered the look on Charlie's face as he came home from work positively horrified as he gazed at me, learning the truth from a typed report left on his desk, and his cries as he held me as I sat emotionless in his embrace.

I saw Victoria's red hair as she ran her full speed at me, seconds before I ripped her to pieces, seeming to be possessed by some demon. I saw Aro as he sat in the Cullen's living room, smoothly threatening the life of my daughter and my new found family. And lastly, I saw myself. As though I was another person, I saw myself running desperately full speed, my face coated in venom tears as Edward and Alice collapsed in the snow in pain.

I thought of this, and again released Jane's power.

Screams erupted from the house as I stood on the front porch, too ashamed and scared to get any closer and risk seeing what I was doing to those inside. Crashes were heard, and pounding vibrated the entire house, the sound of wood splintering and stone cracking so loud I could swear the neighbors would all hear, but no one came.

Tears poured from my eyes with the effort and I clenched my fists until I could swear I had broken the granite skin of my palm. My knees buckled and I fell to the snow, putting all of my energy into focusing Jane's terrible power into the house. I could feel myself slipping, unable to continue to put so much mental force into it before I would have to stop. With one final cry, I released all of the energy I had into the vampires sitting inside.

I fell face first into the snow, without enough energy to even breathe.

No sound could be heard inside.

I didn't know how long I lay there, but I knew the Cullen's would arrive at any moment, and I had to finish my job before they arrived. My strength was returning rapidly, and I pushed myself to my knees weakly. I stood, and finally pushed open the front door, the decorative stained cut glass window long destroyed.

A gasp sneaked through my parted lips at the sight before me.

It looked like a battlefield. Vampires lay motionless in various positions on the floor, their faces still holding to their pained expressions of horror. Their wide eyes stared back at me without a flicker of life. I let out a strained whimper as my eyes traveled from one body to another. It was thought they were hypnotized, brain dead.

Brain dead.

Vampires were dead. We had no blood, no pulse, no heartbeat. We were like walking statues. Our bodies died, but our minds continued. Carlisle had said that Jane did nothing to actually hurt you, just put the illusion of pain into our minds. Was it possible to kill a vampire's mind? Was that what I had done?

To be honest, I hadn't thoroughly thought out the outcome, just that I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Layla, one way or another. I barely knew anything of Jane's power, or its capabilities. I didn't even know if I could harness her entire power, or merely a bit of it. I just couldn't let my daughter or Edward go.

If a vampire's body was dead, and Jane's power could destroy the mind if enough force could be put into it, then you could kill a vampire. I was surrounded by a house of shrouded corpses. I gasped in realization. Before my mind could keep up with my actions, my fist was through the layers of wallpaper and plaster that made up the wall.

Wooden beams crosses in a web, holding up the walls and allowing for the wires and plumbing a place to connect to everything without being seen. My fist curled around a beam and ripped it from the wall. I firmly grabbed opposite ends of the wood and easily snapped it in half. Quickly tearing off strips of already tattered wallpaper, I made a large pile of the paper vines and flowers in the middle of the floor before falling to my knees in front of it.

Bracing one half of the beam between my shoulder and the floor under the paper pile, I took the other half and began rubbing them together, the friction between the two quickly setting a fire with my vampire speed. I dropped the two burning beams into the pile and watched for a moment as the flames licked at the paper and nearby furniture before scrambling out of the house.

I stood at the end of the yard, my eyes watering as the thick, perfumed smoke rose purple against the night sky. I hadn't realized I had fallen until I felt my jeans soaking with the crushed snow and ice beneath me.

I had killed them all, and as I watched flames curl over the structure and the roof finally give way and collapse, I couldn't imagine what to happen next. I knew one thing though. I had just put Layla in danger far worse than before.

* * *

**Anyone as vastly amused that Bella is going on a killing spree in both of my stories right now as I am? Both with the Volturi no less. Granted, they are very different in their own ways, and though the situations are somewhat similar, revenge and self ****defense**** are very different, as well as Bella's attitude on what she has or is about to do. Maybe the fact that I'm killing everyone in my fiction is somehow a reflection on myself? Muah ha ha ha ha!**

**I know that the chapter moves super fast, even for my standards, but the situation itself happened very fast. As said, Bella didn't really think of what she was doing, just did it. She didn't know what the hell would happen, she was just going to give them a fight before she failed and sacrificed herself, happier for at least giving it one last shot.**

**Anyways, review. I'm sure you all feel pretty strongly about this chapter. Ha, and you thought she'd sacrifice herself! (I even did for a second there.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahh! It's finally done! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you. I've had some serious writer's block on this story, so I've been working on this chapter for over a week****, I just couldn't get anything down in type. I'll just let you read now. Enjoy!**

Their frantic footsteps sounded from behind before Alice and Edward collapsed on either side of me, their eyes frozen in wide horror as they watched the last of the house burn to the ground, the still Volturi bodies inside. Edward was first to shake off his stupor, turning to me and ensnarling me in his arms, pulling me tight against his chest. His shoulders shook with silent sobs, out of grief or joy I couldn't tell.

"What were you thinking?" It came out as a shaky whisper. His grip around me tightened, but my eyes were still locked of the inferno before me. My head, with some difficulty, turned to Alice who was still looking at the fire. The flames were reflected in her golden eyes, giving her a sinister appearance, and her expression was void of all emotion.

She stood unsteadily, the first time in my existence, dead or alive; I had seen Alice do something with less than perfect grace. Without a word, she turned slowly back to the Cullen's house and began walking back at less than a human's pace. I turned to Edward when I felt him pull away from me and he wiped my cheeks. I hadn't known I was still crying.

He stood and pulled me up with him. I made the first step back, but he gripped my upper arm and flung me on his back, just like I was human. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and my eyes closed as I buried my head in his shoulder. From the time it took to arrive back home, I knew he was walking incredibly slow as well.

The Cullen's all sat anxiously around the living room, and their heads popped up like groundhogs when we walked through the door. Edward released me and placed me back on my feet before turning to Carlisle. His father looked to him in silent conversation and Edward responded with a shake of his head a few times before Carlisle's eyes widened before he posed his next mental question.

Despite not knowing what they were saying, Edward's final slow nod made me want to hide inside of myself. I could've opened my mind to their conversation at any time but I was too scared to know what they were thinking; what anyone was thinking. Carlisle's eyes widened further before turning to me, looking grave. I'm sure he had many questions, but I couldn't bear to look into their faces as I told them that I was a murderer.

Because of my aversion to blood, I never had one slip, one accident, one mistake. Even as a newborn with no one to teach me control, I never needed to be restrained from taking life. I knew that this was for my daughter's safety and for my own selfishness in not wanting to leave the Cullens, but the fact that I didn't know anything about the Volturi really terrified me.

Behind their hard shells and their business masks, after each day was done and there were no more vampires to handle, did they have loved ones waiting for them? The way they were spoken of beforehand made me think no, and the Cullens said many times that their family atmosphere was very strange in the vampire world. No matter what, I couldn't shake the idea that killing those Volturi guards may very well have been as bad as any human I might have killed in my early stages of vampirism.

I hadn't thought about my decision at all. Now that it was over, and I had acted too soon, I knew that those would not be the last of the Volturi I would see. I no longer had any options for the future. The Volturi would come, and not only would I, but Layla and the Cullens would suffer their wrath. I had forced the consequences of my actions on everyone.

Esme gave me a weak smile and patted the spot on the couch next to her, but I shook my head hastily. I couldn't answer their questions now; I couldn't even look at them knowing I had most likely brought about their demise. I reached for Edward's hand desperately, which he took though I didn't deserve it. I led him back to my room and slammed the door behind us, effectively waking my toddler.

"Hi mommy," Layla yawned, rubbing her eyes with her little fists. "Did you do your job?" She asked brightly. The innocence alone with which she asked the question, unknowing of what her mother had done was enough for me to lose my composure. I fell into Edward's chest and gripped both hands onto his shirt as sobs erupted from my throat.

He pulled me over to the bed and pulled me into his lap, rubbing my hair as I shoved my head deeper into his chest, unable to meet his eyes. As always, Layla didn't say a word, just crawled closer and placed a tiny, warm hand on my head. I felt my tears ooze onto Edward's shirt, most likely ruining it as I shook uncontrollably.

"They're going to come after her, and I don't know if I can do that again." My voice trembled and I could only hope that Edward understood what I was even trying to say. I tried again. "I can't let anyone touch Layla, but I don't know if I can stand living this night over. Please tell me how I can keep her safe." I felt the strands of fabric in Edward's shirt begin to snap under the ferocity of my grip.

He quieted me and continued to stroke my hair and face as he fell back against the mattress. Layla curled into a ball and bunched into Edward's side as he released me only to pull the comforters up around the three of us. I finally pulled my head away from him to gaze at his face. His golden orbs looked back to me with sympathy and love, without a hint of the disgust or hatred I feared.

"What happened Bella? I can't help you when I don't even know what's going on. Please, you know the family would do anything for you and Layla, just tell us what happened." He pleaded. I winced slightly, realizing that I had been stupid to have acted so strangely to everyone when they didn't even know anything that had taken place. For all they knew, Edward and Alice had just stopped me from sacrificing myself.

I didn't know if I could speak of the murder I had committed. Carlisle was supposedly friends with Aro; would he hate me if he knew I had killed him? Would he send me away? Not only would I have to deal with whatever the Volturi sent for me next, but I'd be alone in doing it while trying to protect and raise Layla.

I knew Jake would always welcome us no matter the situation. The boys would jump headfirst into any battle with vampires, but they were too eager, so rash to fight safely. Sure, they handled Laurent with no problem and less members than they had now, but that was a lone vampire, caught off guard, and with no powers. I didn't know much of Laurent, but I was sure he never had any of the fight training the Volturi had as well. I wouldn't risk them when they had no part in angering the Volturi in the beginning.

If Carlisle sent me away, for lack of better words, I was screwed. Utterly and completely screwed. Charlie had been too well known by the vampire community as it was, more than he should have ever been, and I couldn't bring him into unknown dangers again. He wasn't getting any younger either. I couldn't leave him with the burden of taking care of Layla while working on the force. Even with my easy to live with disposition, I remembered occasions feeling lonely in Charlie's house without him. I couldn't leave him to raise a child. As mature as she already was, she still had plenty of growing to do.

Renee would never turn down the opportunity to raise her only granddaughter considering she lost her daughter a little early, but what would Phil think. He was probably ready to have some kids of his own to raise, he wouldn't want to put family aside for someone else's. And Renee was far more observant than Charlie. She would ask me why I couldn't handle her myself. She'd want to know if I was in trouble, what would possibly make me willing to give up my precious daughter? I couldn't look her in the face and lie knowing it would most likely be the last time I would ever see her.

My eyes welled in tears of fear as I slowly looked to Edward and nodded reluctantly. If I was sent away, I was as good as dead, and I only hoped that everyone would see that and fight for Layla's sake at least. I stood and watched as Edward rose to meet me, Layla latched around his neck, officially done with feigning sleep for the night after being woken up so many times. I sat amongst the Cullens, who had to be tired of this same room and looked to Carlisle mournfully.

"I used Jane's power." I offered before anyone could say a word to start me. I didn't deserve their comfort now. "I didn't know what would happen, but I used as much of her power as I could. I thought that maybe since a vampire's body is already dead, and Jane's power affects the mind, maybe I could use enough of her power to make the mind think it was dead as well." I spoke with my eyes closed in a rush that would have any mythological creature needing to pay close attention to catch.

"They made a lot of noise at first, but they stopped." My head was gradually sinking into my shoulders. "I went into the house and they were all on the floor. They weren't moving and I panicked. I don't know if they were already dead or just in shock, but I lit the house on fire and it burned to the ground with them inside. I killed them all, I'm so sorry!" I was shouting by the end of my speech.

Not a word resounded through the room. My breathing was close to panting though unnecessary. Slow even for human standards, the lids of one eye parted and I looked up hesitantly to the family's reaction, as though it would be easier for them to kick me out if I experienced it through only one eye. Their eyes were wide and no one had taken a breath since I had started. I stood quickly and grabbed up Layla in my arms.

"I'm really sorry, though I know it doesn't mean much. Thank you for allowing Layla and I to stay with you as long as we have, and I won't bother you anymore." I spoke nervously, only making myself sound pathetic as more tears spilled onto my cheeks. I spun swiftly and made my way stiffly for the door before Emmett's voice called out over the silence.

"Come on Bella!" he cried out in exasperation before continuing, his voice saturated in mirth. "You couldn't share just one? I would've loved to be there, but no, you keep all the fun to yourself." My tears halted for a moment as I turned back to him slowly. The family looked up with smiles of reassurance. Edward stood and took Layla from my arms before giving me a wink and leading her back to the couch.

Carlisle watched Layla pull on Edward's hair with affection before speaking softly, his words nearly restarting my dead heart.

"I cannot condone violent behavior or arson Bella, but did you really think our family is the type to sit around while two of its members are taken away?" He looked up with a glorious smile. "I suppose we have some planning to do, hmmm?"

* * *

**Sorry its so short guys, but I figured I had made you wait long enough, and you'd ****prefer**** a shorter chapter than wait for me to agonize over what else to write. It's a kind of filler chapter, since Bella's actions in the last chapter were a bit out of character and I had to show that she really isn't some remorseless killing machine. I also wanted to show that the Cullen's won't hold it against her. Poor Emmett is even jealous!**

**Please review, and sorry again for making you wait after the last chapter.**


	15. Author's Note

Okay, so I know you all hate me by now, and in case you weren't angry enough already because of the hiatus . . . rather than working on this story, I wrote a different one! No seriously. It's called Friends Like Mine, and you can find it on my page. Once you are done cursing me to a bottomless abyss, go check it out and review. Please? ::ducks to avoid tossed bottle::


End file.
